Little Heart
by Flying-on-a-broom Liv
Summary: We all know Barry Allen wasn't alone in being changed after the explosion from S.T.A.R. Labs. Olivia Zoe, a fiery and compassionate young woman, has every human quality a superhero needs and one day she gains the powers of one! We follow her as she balances life, love and archenemies and meets her destiny. (Note: We meet The Flash at the end of season 1 and the plot alters)
1. Leading a new life

**My name is Olivia Zoe. Hi! Nice to meet you.**

Only a week ago my life seemed to be heading to a sudden stop, like any other 20-something who just quit college and has no idea what to do next. I moved to Central City to broaden my horizon, so to speak, but after one term studying art (a subject I thought would be really fun) I realized with the help of a square-minded and boring professor that the academic world isn't my cup of tea. I love learning, don't get me wrong on that note, it's just that the strict and old-fashioned way to do it in an sterile-white classroom is not very appealing.

My big brother Adam and I are sharing a small apartment and since we have always been pretty close, growing up in a small town in Minnesota, that's been great. He is very much like me, optimistic and independent from people's opinions, although he is more of a realist and doesn't have a necessity to express himself creatively. As for me, that's all I wanna do.

As a child I took dance lessons, learned how to play guitar with the help of my dad and I would always sing along to every song heard on the radio. I haven't stopped doing that, if you're wondering, but I had stopped dancing during the time following high school (being occupied with everything practical) and that made me kind of sad. _But_ , with the guidance of my friend Lauren Davies, who knows my family, and my dad I got encouraged to apply for Central City Musical Academy (CCMA) which reaches out to talented dancers, singers and actors to prepare them for a future in showbiz! I've always wanted to follow that dream, but the timing has never been exactly right in my heart. So I waited, cause you always need to follow your heart.

I had just received the extremely happy answer that I had gotten IN when something pretty out of the ordinary occurred. My dad was visiting over Christmas and to celebrate my acceptance to CCMA he, Adam, Lauren and I drove a few miles out of town to have a bonfire with barbeque grilling and star observing... In short, we were up for a very lovely time.

"I am so proud of you, my girl." said my dad as he took out his guitar and started playing the chords for _Ready set don't go,_ a song we both loved from the Hannah Montana series, and we took tone together as the others smiled. The warmth from the sparkling fire filled me with rejoice.

Afterwards I kissed my dad on the cheek and everyone laughed. That moment was the definition of _perfect_.

"Isn't it tonight that Dr. Wells is going to start his particle accelerator?" asked Adam.

I couldn't help giving away a laugh.

"A particle-what?" I wondered. I've never been too good with technology, or math for that matter.

"I don't know what it does, exactly." Adam continued. "Only that it is said to be a great asset to the future."

Lauren took out her Iphone and tuned in on a live countdown on S.T.A.R. Labs website.

"5 minutes left now..." she read and at the same time the stars disappeared behind massive and dark clouds above our heads. A chill wrapped around my heart as the light of the fire decreased and I starred into it as if that would make the flames survive... I could physically feel it struggling against the pressing wind and it forced me to catch my breath in between moments.

"Well, we better get to the car before lightening strikes." dad insisted and we all got up on our feet.

The others walked to the car as I started packing our things. All of a sudden a thunderous noise was heard that made everyone look up. We could see the building of S.T.A.R. Labs give away a ray of bright blue light, reaching in all directions! The light must have come from an explosion of some kind, I thought, as it soured towards the valley where we were standing.

"Olivia!" dad cried. "Run to the car _now_!"

I heard him but his voice became all muddled by the wind. The bonfire was right behind me and I could feel the heat against the back of my legs. I felt brave and in a few seconds the light was upon us. It struck with such a force that it made me loose my footing and I fell right into the yellow and red flames! I remember a biting pain dancing all over my body and I could see nothing but a white blank until I woke up in an hospital bed... yesterday.

I first saw the face of my brother, who was sitting beside the bed, and then a rather handsome man in a white coat smiled widely against me.

"Hello, Miss Zoe. Welcome back."

Dr. Jonathan Kirsch (that's his name) explained to me that I had been in a coma for 48 hours and that, apart from a few burn marks on the back, there is nothing wrong with me. How freaky is that? I couldn't have been eaten by fire in one second and then be totally fine the next!

"Your family told me that you fell and the flames caught on to your shirt." said Dr. Kirsch, looking at my kin, who where all present in the room. "But that they successfully put it out with a blanket."

"I can't remember..."

"You were lucky." uttered Lauren and touched my hand. "We're just glad that you're alright."

I was allowed to return home that same afternoon. Lauren made us coffee and all four of us sat down in the living room. The silence was deafening.

"Why did you say that, Lauren?" I dared ask. I knew that she had been lying about saving me with a blanket.

"How do you feel, darling?" asked dad in his inquiring tone.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine."

Lauren sighed.

"..Then the explosion from S.T.A.R. Labs made you immune to the fire." she said.

Adam leaned closer to my face.

"You were flying, Olive!"

I don't like being called Olive. My name is Olivia!

"I was?"

The three nodded.

"It was like you became one with the flames. They carried you and when you became unconscious you landed safely on the ground." dad explained further.

I gathered my thoughts and asked again why they hadn't told Dr. Kirsch the truth.

"We don't want you to become a science experiment!" Lauren said. "Whatever caused it might have been temporary and if that's the case we would only be putting you in danger. Time will tell if you're back to normal..."

"And if you're not the only people we will be contacting is S.T.A.R. Labs." dad finished. "Perhaps you are not alone in this... predicament."

That sounded like a plan and as for now I am grateful that I don't feel anything more different than the burnings on my back. My first year at CCMA's is due to begin in January and I am so ready! This will be my year of accomplishments, I can feel it.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **23rd of December 2013**


	2. Burn Scream! Sigh

**Burn. Scream! Sigh.**

It has been little over a year since the "incident" and up till recently I have been dancing my butt off, watching TV and met new classmates in very ordinary ways. But the past week has shown that my life will contain certain complications from now on...

Adam was out of town for a couple of days and I eagerly looked forward to a few nights on my own. I quite like being by myself actually, once in awhile, because that means I don't have to be in constant best-behavior: I can drop paint stains on the floor, eat junk food and watch Tom & Jerry without getting caught (as one does get, occasionally). On the first night I had eaten in the beige sofa and a cheap romantic comedy with one of the Mean Girls was starting. On the brown table by the sofa stands a thick candle and the thought struck my mind for the first time that maybe I should light it. And _voila!_ In the blink of an eye a yellow flame was reaching towards the sealing like I'd jumped forward in time and skipped the action of fetching matches!

"What the..?" I asked myself out loud and reached out my hand towards it. Had my thought caused this to happen? The memory of that night last winter, when the explosion saved me from burning up, crossed my conscience at once. Could this mean that I hadn't become normal again? That the fire had mixed with my cells or something and that this "state" was, in fact, permanent?

I drew back my hand and closed my fist. The flame was put out in the same moment.

The first thing I thought of doing was to call Lauren, who's working at the History of Central City Museum. She works late most evenings and listened to my story over the phone.

"Oh my Goodness." she said. "How are you now, Olivia?"

I paced through the kitchen, feeling my anxiety grow with every step.

"I don't know... I feel fine but..!"

As I swung my free arm in the air it produced a blast of fire, which landed on the floor with a flat sound. I shouted out of surprise and kneeled down to see if any harm was to be prevented, but the red flame was gone. I started crying but the tears steamed off my cheeks and I could feel my hair leave my shoulders as it started to levitate.

"What is happening to me!?"

Lauren heard that something was happening that I wasn't able to control. She was breathing fast through the phone like she was running.

"Just stay calm, Olivia!" she comforted. "I am on my way! Now, I need you to listen to my voice and nothi..."

When she flung the door open she found me on the kitchen floor, holding what was left of my melted phone. My hands were covered with flames and my hair hovered around my skull. On top of that, crying without tears is nothing short of dreadful! Lauren crashed to my side, leaning as close to me as she was able.

"Olivia, dear, don't forget to breath! Breath!" Lauren shouted as she was surprisingly calm. "Listen to my voice. I'm here with you. Everything is alright, just focus on breathing slowly... In ... And out."

I started to feel a lot calmer by obeying her words, but the fire did not cease to burn. All of a sudden, Lauren put her right palm on my forehead. I could see that it pained her, her wrinkled face twinged. I _hated_ that it was all _my_ doing and I could feel a boost of anger trying to cling itself inside my chest.

"You already have extinguished one flame, Olivia." Lauren continued, more intensely. "Imagine the candle again, see it in front of you... Breath deeply... Relax your mind... The flame is slowly shrinking... Can you see it?"

I nodded and could feel her hand comfortably pressing against my head.

"Relax... Now close that fist again."

It was only a few moments after that I felt Lauren's cool embrace and I hugged her back, most strongly. I wasn't on fire anymore and the only one that felt sore was Lauren, because her palm had gotten a large burn mark.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized and put a bag of ice in her hand. She cringed but smiled.

"It's fine. I have received worse blows from my oven!"

I grinned gratefully because I knew that it couldn't possibly be true. She is so very kind and strong, my fairy godmother.

"I'm just happy that I could help you."

That sentence awoke more frightening thoughts inside me. I let them out for Lauren to listen to and afterwards she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's quite clear that this... _talent_ of yours is controlled by your mind." she said. "You can create flames as well as put them out. Somehow the fire absorbs around your very being, making it impossible for your to get hurt."

"It's crazy." was the first thing I could comment on that. "And how come I've never been able to do this before today? Cause I assume that the explosion from S.T.A.R. Labs caused it."

"I believe you're right. Maybe it takes time for the powers to grow to this stage?"

I sighed deeply and wrapped one hand around my glass of lemonade, in contrast to Lauren's beer. I've never really fancied alcohol.

"What should we do now, then? Contact Dr. Whats?"

" _Wells_." she corrected me.

"Oh, right!"

It's so typical of me _not_ to remember the name of someone in the world of science. I am all for artistic imagination, though now that I think about it most scientist need creativity in some way to come up with new things... and that, actually, makes the non-identical worlds collide.

Lauren said that it's up to me to decide what I want, as if that would make the decision any easier! Apparently she trusts me enough to _not_ see me as a public danger. Still, I want to sleep on it and Lauren insisted on staying on the couch, so after clinking our glasses together we changed into pajamas and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep right away so I picked up my computer and googled "people with extraordinary talents". I wanted to find someone else like me, but the search result showed nothing more than a man with eye-balls that can come 95% out of his head on demand and a woman with the flexibility of a rubber band. Then, rather abruptly, I found myself on a blog created by a woman named Iris West. All over the screen she has posted pictures of what resembles moving yellow and red light! The most recent photos shows the shape of a man dressed in red. My interest rose immediately and I swapped through the articles, telling updates about this so called "Streak" or more presently known as "The Flash".

"Wow!" I said out loud and continued reading.

The Flash started to show up nine months after the accident at S.T.A.R. Labs. He must have been affected by the explosion _too_ and perhaps his powers needed to evolve the following months? (Not unlike my own situation.) Now he seems to be using his super-speed, admirably, to protect other people.

I would also like to help people more than what my human qualities has allowed me to this far. But I suppose I'll need to fully control my... _talents_ before anything else.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **13th of March 2015**


	3. Inner peace

**For the past weeks** I've been under what you might call "mental training" in order to find ways to control, as well as explore, what I can do. With the guidance of Lauren, and the off-side support from Adam, I can conclude that the fire is managed through my emotions. Basically, I cope quite well when I'm calm and then I can form flames into beautiful creations… Shapes of birds, running water and hearts, if you can imagine it. Oppositely, if I'm angry enough, the flames multiply and I turn into a ball of eccentric light. Crazy, I know. It's taking a lot of my time and patience to handle and not every moment passes by as smoothly as I would like. A few days ago I got really upset about something in a bad place... And the consequences could have been severe.

On Central City's Musical Academy (CCMA) we have been working ourselves halfway in the production of _Grease_. (Not my favorite musical, though it has some good songs.) I've grown to like my fellow students, who are all very ambitious and gifted: Lily the red-headed girl from Starling City who loves Gene Kelly, Pedro the Spanish gentleman who does the BEST Elvis imitation in the world and the always smiling Eric Winslow - to name a few! My studies here contain singing, dancing, acting and reading lots of different literature. Most of the teachers are really nice, for example choir master Olaf who's got the tiniest body but the voice range of Pavarotti. There is only one teacher I have little tolerance for and that's Gloria Laughland. (Urgh! The mere thought!) She's an unyielding soprano that smells of too much hairspray. Last week she tutored one of our dance classes and she wouldn't stop discouraging us for the most petty things! "More energy"-this and "wipe of that wide smile because you make the others look like funeral guests"-that. If she thinks that I'm clueless I simply ignore her, but when she went after Eric... Well, let's just say she messed with my temper. A lot.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Gloria shouted after she had made the male dance crew repeat one combination for the 20th time. "Eric." She sighed deeply while looking at the dark young man with brown eyes. "Do you like _dry_ spagetti? You're arms are as straight as toothpicks and, frankly, it's ruining the whole number."

 _Frankly_ , I know from being in the audience during the rehearsal that he was doing fine for a guy who's just recently returned from sick leave. Eric never lets anything shadow his breezy attitude and that's one of the things I like most about him. Apart from that he is very tall...

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Laughland." he excused himself. "But my left arm's been broken and it was only a few weeks ago I removed the bandage..."

Gloria put her hands on her carbs-free-no-sugar-non-stop-workout waist and looked frustratedly at him.

"Then, frankly, I suggest you come back when you're fully recovered." she said and turned to the technician in the back of the theatre. "Music, please!"

"But the doctor's said it's fine for me to continue on the production. They even say dancing can be good for..."

Gloria interrupted him.

"Fine isn't enough! We can't afford to be ignorant about details at this stage."

I stood up from my red seat and dared intervene by calmly reminding her of what an asset Eric is to the team. She clocked me a look that said she wanted to kill me and claimed that the decision was final. Eric will be welcome to join us again on the next production.

"I'm sorry." I said to him as he was leaving.

He surprised me by taking my hand in his. I had a funny feeling in my stomach.

"Thanks, Olivia. I'll still come and cheer you on at the premiere! Don't worry 'bout me. "

He gave away a warm smile and I returned it while shaking my head slowly.

"Oh, I'm not sorry for _you_!" I whispered. "I'm sorry because Mrs. _Petty_ over there has to live with herself."

Not to mention me feeling sorry for her offspring. The unfairness regarding Eric wasn't what made me lose it again, not really, even though it had some impact. It was caused by the inexplicable anger I felt when Mrs. Pett… Gloria was standing in the school corridor and totally ignored her 5 year old daughter! The girl was upset, that was obvious, but the person on the other end of Gloria's phone had her completely occupied. The girl held up her fluffy Rabbit and said:

"Tony likes singing very much, mommy… But he's too sad to sing. Everyone laughed at him today and... tried to flush him down the potty..! So mean they were to you, Tony!"

I remember the tears that started pouring down her chubby cheeks like they were my own. The girl cried and sobbed freely and longed for comfort but when Gloria (finally!) lifted her up, she told her off for causing to much noise! My tolerance snapped! I hurried inside the women's dressing room as the heat inside my chest pressed further up towards my head. My feet had started to burn through my shoes as I closed the door with a loud bang. The locker room was empty, I'm relieved to say. My thoughts were a muddle... There is nothing worse than selfish people! You truly know that someone is egoistic if they set aside children - especially their own! So small and innocent beings _always_ deserve to be treasured with unconditional love and playfulness and should _never_ be taken for granted! But I keep seeing the latter. And it makes me so very angry.

Out of impulse, the very second after I'd entered the locker room, I walked into the showers and turned the tap. My body was burning like never before and the water didn't even reach my head before turning into steam. As the aching empathy for that girl was rooting inside my chest I watched myself in the shower mirror. I could barely see. My eyes were wide open, shining, and I was surrounded by a constant yellow light! I remember that it filled up the entire space around me and I had no idea where I was, which way was up or if time was passing. By then I was really scared. I tried to relax by breathing slowly, like Lauren taught me, but the heartbreaking lump (of anger, frustration, sorrow and anxiety) inside me didn't go away. Then, when I least expected it, a soft melody started playing from a distance… It was one of my favorite songs ("Gypsy Heart" by Colbie Caillat) and it made my temper change. I let go. Of everything and nothing. Suddenly, I started to feel at ease and almost happy. Some songs remind me of all the magic the world has to offer and by the refrain I could see clearly again. The water jets kept hitting me from above, I was soaked, and my clothes were torn.

I changed outfit, went to buy a new pair of leggings and stopped by at Lauren's house at the outskirts of town. She was in and I crashed on her moss green bean bag and looked at the living room wall, which was decorated with a Native American painting. I told her what had happened, that a song saved me, and that I truly believe that she is right about one thing. If I get more aware of my thoughts and feelings, and how they react to my surroundings, I should be able to control these… _talents_.

" _Inner peace!_ " I exclaimed in Lauren's face as she served me a cup of tea. "Like in that Kung Fu Panda-movie! That's it!" I said. "I am Po."

Lauren giggled and sat down on the fluffy blanket that was covering the white couch.

"I disagree. You're more like the tiger on the inside, steady and knows exactly when she should use her strength, and the monkey on the outside..."

I wondered about how I should take that.

"..Playful and full of energy! Knows the importance of living in the moment."

Right, it _was_ a compliment! We started laughing as I pointed out that her mentoring skill makes her Master Shifu. She said that she was flattered to be seen as a wise turtle and I corrected her that Master Shifu is, in fact, a red panda. She got stubborn and the only way for us to settle the discussion was to watch the movie together. It turned out I was right, of course.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **15th of April 2015**


	4. All shaped up

**I am really proud of myself.** Do you know why? I have two reasons. Not _just_ that I have the good fortune of being myself (which each individual should be happy about) but because I've taken a leap into what some might call "superhero territory"! I've prevented something bad from happening and didn't lose control over my abilities. Not once! The second reason is that the premiere of _Grease_ turned out wonderfully… But let's take one thing at a time, shall we?

Eric Winslow (tall guy from CCMA) and I got together yesterday, at my place, to drink coffee and talk some boloney. He came by around two, carrying croissants and chocolate cookies, and stayed for a couple of hours. I can't remember that I've ever laughed so much in one sitting! He is a total goofball and jet he's also so committed to his passions and prepared to work extremely hard to reach his goals. I listened admiringly when he told me a story from his childhood, that he used to go with his mom on salsa classes.

"... I was only five and my dad had a hard time keeping me in the audience! I begged them to let me dance and after a year I got my wish granted. There was no doubt about me becoming a dancer…" I felt happy just by watching his eyes - they really shone of emotion! "You know, every time I hear a song I really _feel_ the rhythm run through my veins!"

"I know exactly what you mean." I said. "And you're so talented, too!"

A saddened shade showed itself on Eric's handsome face. He looked down on his left arm, the one that isn't broken anymore but still keeps him from doing what he loves.

"Yeah, well, it seems to be of no use right now. Having nothing to do has never worked well with me… But I'll be fine!"

I nodded and wiped up the last cookie crumbs on my finger. Then you could see the beautiful, blue pattern on the English plate.

"You have every right to be disappointed, Eric." I comforted, then I smiled teasingly. "But in one aspect I think you're lucky, cause _I_ still have to work with Gloria!"

He grinned and said that I was right, as always. Our eyes locked.

"I miss you, guys." he said.

I got a funny feeling in my stomach again, since I knew that he didn't mean all of us. Just one. But before I had any time to reflect on it, my thoughts were distracted by a strong smell...

"Is something burning?"

After we quickly got on our feet, we soon found ourselves standing outside my neighbour Johnson's apartment. The door was slightly open and we didn't hesitate to go in. In the small hallway a grey smoke danced its way out from the kitchen... A towel had caught fire on the stove!

"Go and see if you can find Johnson!" I ordered Eric as I picked up a wet cloth and started hitting the flame with it (like it's one of my everyday shores).

I seemed to convince him that I knew what I was doing, cause he disappeared for a few moments, which allowed me to do my thing. I dropped the cloth and took a deep breath. The room felt bigger at once, the air calmer, and the fire's life force vibrated inside my being. I closed my left fist and the flames were immediately sucked towards my hand, absorbed around its yellowness, and in two seconds it was over. When Eric came back the kitchen looked as normal as ever.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Johnson, bald and more frustrated than usual, exclaimed when he returned. "Explain yourself, Miss Zoe!"

"I put out the fire." I said with an assuring smile.

"What fire?"

I told Johnson that he had left the stove on and everything that had followed. (Not exactly _everything_.) He took the explanation as a pure insult and his face got the color of a tomato.

"The stove is flawless," he pointed out, correctly. "which makes _you_ a terrible liar! I was seeing a client off downstairs and you couldn't miss out on that opportunity, could ya? What are you after, Miss Zoe? My 4 000 dollar couch? Or perhaps it's my…"

In that fashion he carried on. I've never met anyone so paranoid in my entire life! The thought that he could see me robbing him of his couch in just five minutes was hilarious. Even so, I couldn't laugh at him. He was losing what little sense he has and out of impulse I gently grabbed his arm. I wanted to calm him (for his own sake, actually) and something peculiar happened when my skin touched his... A brief light was reflected in his eyes, he stopped shouting and his face got all long.

"Forgive me." he said after a few seconds. "Thank you for stepping in like that."

I don't understand what that was! How can a person go from being totally ignorant (don't forget unfriendly) to sensible and grateful in a matter of _milliseconds_? It seems too good to be true. But I've been through stranger things, more _dramatic_ things anyhow, and that's why I should be glad about this incident being milder!

The second reason why I'm proud of myself is that I survived the premiere of _Grease_! (I only missed out on two steps. Yeay!) There is something special about performing live, in this case with lots of gorgeous 50's costumes (especially the colorful dresses). Even if you've rehearsed every tiny detail of a show more times than you'd like sometimes, on the premiere it feels like you're doing it for the very first time: Everyone plays their part, the music adds to every emotion and the connection with the audience spurs you forward! It's magical. My family were there, of course, clapping and cheering like I was playing Olivia Newton-John's character and not one out of twenty _non-speaking_ roles.

"You owned it!" Adam said afterwards and I gave him a high five.

I was holding a bouquet of pink peonies, which I was handed the last minute on stage. It's a gift from my very own fans.

"You were amazing, Olivia!" Lauren added and I got hugged by both her and dad at the same time.

"Watch the flowers!" I uttered.

The theater hallway was full of people and you had to speak very loud to be heard in all the buzz. Eric (who had cheered me on, too, just like he'd said) galloped to my side and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good job, Olivia." he said in a lowered voice and no one heard it but me. It felt like I blushed and I got that funny feeling in my stomach.

Someone called Eric's name from the other side of the corridor and both our heads turned to see who it was. A young man, latino-looking with long dark hair and an unbelievably cute smile, walked against us.

"Cisco!" Eric exclaimed, very surprised. "You're here!"

Behind Cisco came another young man, about Eric's height and with a high hairline. Cisco introduced him as his friend Barry.

"Cisco and I grew up together." Eric happily explained after hugging Cisco. "Our parents know each other. (He turned to his friend) I didn't expect to see you here, to be honest..."

Eric had obviously invited this childhood friend _before_ Gloria suspended him from the production and then he'd just forgotten to tell him about it! Does that sound like something Eric would do? Not really. He's too organized. Although, given the feeling I always get when Eric shows signs of liking me, I believe he has had a lot on his mind lately. That counts for me to.

"At least you got free entertainment tonight!" I pointed out to the newcomers with a wide smile.

Cisco laughed and Barry smiled.

"Yeah, it's great to get some variation." Barry said.

"I should probably admit that I haven't seen a live musical before." Cisco added, still holding the flowers he had brought for Eric like he was about to walk down the aisle. "Or a play, for that matter..."

One of the beauties in life is individual taste, don't you agree? If everyone loved singing and dancing, I probably wouldn't be a student at CCMA and you always learn something new from people who like different things. For example, today I learned that a person working with technology - and brains - to solve crimes is called… What was he called? Faloistic scientist?... Foliumistic? No way. _Something_ Scientist! (I know! I'm hopeless.)

Spring vacation is coming up next. Some of my classmates are going abroad, I heard Lily mention something about Thailand, but as for me I will love staying home. Maybe I'll re-read Kate Morton's latest, walk in the park or buy a dog. I don't know, I'll take each moment as it comes!

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **19th of April 2015**


	5. Introducing STAR Labs

**Let me get you up to speed, cause I've met The Flash!** (Hah! Get the joke?) I've met him twice, actually, though I became aware of it very recently. When I'd saved Johnson's expensive couch from turning into ash I felt grateful for these… _talents_. I am _really_ comfortable with them now! Lauren continually says that I'm doing fine and she, dad and Adam believe that I should only use them when it's absolutely necessary. I think so, too. Adam has shown a more serious concern for my well-being in case anyone should find out. He thinks I need "expert" help.

"You should contact Dr. Wells." he pointed out as we were having breakfast the other day.

I spread some blueberries on my muesli and avoided looking into his eyes. (He has a rare stare that can make you feel guilty of almost anything!)

"Perhaps."

"Why haven't you?" he inquired further.

I took a slurp of my blood orange juice. It was quite stingy.

"I don't think I need to." I answered, a little too confidently. "I'm getting better every day and that's all I need."

Looking back at what I said, I realize that I actually was afraid of facing more changes. _Alas_! _'Tis a human condition_ , the need of feeling in control, and I was frightened by what unknown worlds S.T.A.R. Labs would open up my eyes to… Would I be able to handle it? I don't know the answer, but since I didn't know if I would be able to handle my ordinary life (from its own difficult - and dark - angles) it's best not to think about it.

* * *

An event yesterday started the change I had feared would come. I am sorry to say that my suddenly-and-confusingly transforming life no longer will contain _just_ watching dvd's and doing yoga in the living room (note that I do all the above). Even if opening my eyes was freaky as hell, it turned out that I'm not sorry at all!

I was on my way to see Eric for lunch (I don't dare call it a "date") when I bumped into a very tall and familiar man.

"Dr. Kirsch!" I exclaimed after looking up at his dark, masculine eyebrows.

He smiled widely and I remember thinking that he was pretty sexy. He looks a lot like the actor Lee Pace.

"I didn't see you there, Miss Zoe!" he said and I followed up with an excuse. "No, it's fine … Call me Jonathan, please! You look well... I'm glad to hear it… The Musical Academy! Wow! … Oh, _Grease_ is a great movie! I always wanted to look like John Travolta when I was a kid…" Flirtatious laughter. "I truly wish we'd encountered each other earlier so that I could have seen it. What is to be put on next?"

Our conversation got interrupted by someone screaming and people all over the street turned their heads to a brown building a little further down the road. In one or two windows, red fire was sticking its flames out like the clinging arms of an octopus!

"Somebody call for help!" a man shouted, perhaps Dr. Kirsch, I didn't really listen.

Without hesitation I made flames appear in my palms. I didn't care if anyone saw me and ran as fast as I could into the house. I allowed my own yellow fire to explode from within as I hurried up a few floors. Inside the apartment a dog was barking. It smelled of cigarette and a middle aged man lay unconscious on the hallway floor. A woman was hunched over him. She looked up and screamed at the sight of me.

"Oh my God! You're on fire!"

Out of nowhere she threw water at me from a plastic bottle. It didn't reach me, of course. I smiled at her for trying to help in a situation she had trouble in understanding. This act of kindness made my mind set and I hurried into the burning office. The curtains on one of the walls were covered in flames and it was spreading quickly on the furry, red carpet. My hands formed a screen of yellow fire that cornered the dangerous flames. I took a deep breath and closed my fists just as a streak of light appeared in the corner of my eye. The fire was put out and I was standing, once again, in slightly burnt clothes. (I have no idea why they don't burn up entirely.) I turned around and met the gaze of a man completely dressed in red. The Flash was wearing a lightning bolt on his chest and looked at me with wondering eyes.

" _You_?" he asked.

"Uhh…" was the beginning of my reply. "Yes?"

I found the barking dog (a jack russell terrier) in the back of a closet and a badly put out cigarette in the trash bin. How can someone be so stupid! The man had left it there, calmly listening to Nirvana in massive headphones, and then he fainted from the gases. The dog had obviously seen the closet as protection and got trapped in there by the fire. The red-dressed superhero unhooded his headwear and turned out to be Eric's friend Cisco's friend, Barry! (Confusing?)

"The forensic scientist." he confirmed with a vague smile.

" _That's_ the term!" I exclaimed, almost making him jump. I reclaimed my manners. "Sorry. How are you?"

Now he did smile and then he invited me to S.T.A.R. Labs or pretty much insisted on it. I didn't object because I was way too curious and, also, I heard Adam's voice inside my head saying it was about time! Even though I wanted to, I didn't ask any questions. I figured I would get all the answers I need in a small matter of time.

"Right, should we take a taxi or…" was how far I got with my sentence, cause Barry took one arm around my shoulders and off we went!

I remember seeing lots of blurry colors and hearing barely nothing because of the pressing wind against my face. In a flash I found myself standing outside the large, glass entrance of S.T.A.R Labs. The building is even bigger up close.

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed while I felt my heart beat fast inside my chest. "What a rush! Will you take me home like that, too, when we're done here?"

Sure, Barry said, but he didn't wait for me to catch my breath before leading me inside. The S.T.A.R. Labs interior contains of great lecture halls, pale corridors in different sizes, lots of doors and dark laboratories... Many thoughts passed my mind (like how much it would echo if I were to burst into song in one of the halls). Fluorescent lighting gave the impression of blue and I am certain that if I'll ever be left alone in there at some point… Well, it will take me a while to get out.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R Labs, Miss Zoe!" a young woman with curly, brown hair and kind eyes said as we entered the main lab.

Lots of computers were standing on tables in the middle of the room and we were surrounded by glass walls. For half a second _The Flash_ -Barry vanished and then Barry _Allen_ returned, wearing jeans and a blue shirt. He handed me a black sweater, with the S.T.A.R. Labs logo on it, and I gladly accepted it (cause you could spot my bra through a large hole on the back of my green blouse).

"Olivia." he said when I had pulled it over my head. "This is Dr. Caitlin Snow, one of the cleverest and coolest people I know."

I let out a laugh while I shook Caitlin's hand (because her name's _Snow_ and she's one of the _coolest_ people he knows. Get it? Snow is cold!)

"Barry has informed us what happened." she said.

I looked surprised at her, then at Barry.

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"After I'd taken everyone to safety."

I snorted with a smile. Of course he had the time. What doesn't a person with super-speed have time for?

"Not exactly _everyone_." I added with a smirk. "I found the dog."

Barry agreed on that and then I saw Eric's friend, Cisco, carrying something mechanical out of one of the glass labs. He looked at me with a long face.

"Well, hello there!" I greeted. " _Cisco_ , was it?"

Caitlin didn't follow.

"You know each other?"

"She's a friend of a friend." Cisco explained and smiled widely, just as cute as I remembered. He seemed very eager to put down the thing he was holding in order to shake my hand. "Cisco Ramon. Nice to meet you again, Miss Zoe!"

He had a rather loose grip.

"Call me Olivia."

He looked at his hand as if having expected something to be different.

"Wow, you're not hot at all."

He realized his socially awkward remark and there was a slight tension in the air around us, but I simply laughed it away.

"Well, let's just say it varies when I want to."

By that note I told them what happened that night last year and they, most calmly, confirmed me and my family's speculations that my DNA had changed when the energy from the explosion collided with myself and the fire. Cisco said that I probably had the abilities right after that moment but that a distinct contact with fire again was needed for me to experience it. I understand it now, why I have lived such a normal life up until a few months ago: I had subconsciously _avoided_ fire (that's to say, thinking about it and being near it) because of the traumatic associations I might feel after the incident. In Barry's case, he got struck by lightning and was in a coma for nine months. I'm not sure which one of the situations I prefer...

"How long have you been using your powers like this?" Barry wondered with a serious frown.

"About three weeks." I answered. "But I've been working with them for months."

This intrigued Caitlin, who was writing something down on her Ipad.

"Then you're well aware of your condition? What's your maximum heat?"

I gave away an embarrassed smile.

"I have no idea. Everything I know for sure is that the state of my mind controls these… powers." I _have_ to get comfortable with using that word.

Cisco looked questioning.

"So _you_ can decide whether the flames will injure a third party, hence prevent the fire from implementing its natural subsistence?"

He used so many new words that, when I was busy trying to find synonyms in my head, I lost track of the question itself. Instead of answering I told them about the most recent supernatural events in my life: Burning Lauren, the un-timed outburst in CCMA's showers and putting out the fire in Johnson's flat. (I didn't mention that Johnson, all of a sudden, turned into the better version of himself when I touched his skin.)

"It sure sounds different." Barry acknowledged.

Caitlin looked at her male colleagues and said that they had never seen anything like it. My positive first impression of these (clever) people made me relax and my curiosity took out its rightful place:

"Barry and I… (I clocked Barry with a look) You and I… We can't be _alone_ in this, right?"

He snorted with a smile.

"We've encountered lots of metahumans." he said.

 _Metahumans_. Cisco filled in with their names.

"Everyman, Rainbow Raider, Plastique…"

"Most of them had been isolated for a long time after the explosion and weren't their original selves." Barry continued. "After someone's DNA's been changed like that your problems and feelings usually feel a lot bigger, kind of like a second puberty. Some of them couldn't handle it on their own and if they did, they used their abilities to act out on their grudges."

"…Blackout, Weather Wizard, The Mist, Multiplex…" Cisco continued.

"We kept them here at S.T.A.R Labs, but a few weeks ago…" Barry almost looked ashamed. "They escaped."

"Not all of them were bad." Caitlin added to Barry's story and looked at me. "My fiancé was right where the explosion took place in this building and he can also conjure fire."

"Really?"

"Firestorm!" Cisco finished with a smirk. "I came up with that name."

I ignored his comment since I really wanted to hear more. Apparently, Caitlin's fiancé (Firestorm) can burn without getting hurt. Just like me! Still, none of the three seem too confident when it comes to my powers, cause two metahumans are rarely the same, according to Caitlin. I nodded while my brain took it all in. In order to figure me out Cisco needs to construct some kind of machine that can manage fire (he has previously built a special treadmill for Barry) so we decided that our research would have to wait a few days. I didn't mind the break, to be honest.

I feel extremely tired, now that I've crashed on my bed and watched a sentimental romcom. My brother's snores are echoing throughout the apartment. I look through the thin curtains by the window as the peaceful silence settles… There is a warmth inside my chest. It makes me smile.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **23rd of April 2015**


	6. The Light

_Hello, dear readers!_

 _I want to thank you so much for adding/following my story. It's totally stuck with me now!_

 _I really appreciate getting reviews and_ _would love to hear your thoughts this far._

 _Again, many thanks!_

* * *

 **I woke up yesterday morning with a newfound peace**. But then I got out of my fluffy, marshmallow bed and picked up my phone: Eric had called me 11 times and left 16 texts! Crap! I had forgotten about him the day before in all the tumult and he must believe that I stood him up! Panicked crashed over me and I didn't hesitate to press "call". A hoarse male voice answered after four beeps.

".. It's seven in the morning." Eric mumbled in my ear. "You must think you're very important, whoever you are."

"I don't." I said, firmly. "I just need to say I'm sorry."

I sensed that he smiled.

"And you couldn't drag your slippers-wearing self over here in two minutes to say it to my face?" (Perhaps if I'd called Barry first.)

I giggled because I knew that I was already forgiven. Eric is so great! Before I let him go back to sleep, I promised that I'll buy him lunch or dinner tomorrow.

"Well, _both_ sounds great." he said. "For those hours you spent elsewhere I think I'm due a whole day."

I totally agreed on that and in my mind I thanked him for not asking any questions. A peculiar silence followed. I got that funny feeling in my stomach and seemed to be waiting for something… But what? The conversation was over!

"Olivia?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye?"

I quickly hung up and put one hand on my forehead. How silly can I get? But wait! He didn't want to finish the call either… Then how come I feel like the most foolish one? Out of my palm came a yellow flame that began licking my face! When I'd thrown the phone on my bed, I draw my hands closer together and turned the fire into a ball. My artistic temperament wanted to play a little and I began creating a shape… I realized once it turned into a familiar male face, with a nose and eyebrows, that my head wasn't clear and instead of finishing I closed my fists and the flames disappeared. I started playing the rockier version of Avril Lavigne on my orange stereo and went for a shower. Adam is used to hearing my Spotify playlist, instead of birds singing, in the morning.

* * *

The metal box seemed a lot smaller when I looked at it from the inside. Cisco had built it on a square platform in one of the larger (and darker) laboratories and I couldn't move my elbows a few inches without hitting the grey walls.

"This is probably the wrong time to tell you that I'm slightly claustrophobic?"

I could hear Cisco, Caitlin and Barry through a tiny mic close to my head.

"You'll be fine!" Barry assured. "Iris!"

He disappeared a few seconds and back with him came a new female voice.

"Hi Olivia! My name's Iris. I'm…"

"She's my girlfriend!" Barry finished with obvious satisfaction. ( _Love is in the air_...)

I said hi with a smile and waved one hand to where I thought they were standing, probably staring at the computers like soccer fans watching the game of the year.

"Right, Olivia. Are you ready?" Cisco wondered.

I suppose I was. But I had no idea what they wanted me to do.

"Based on your description of your powers I would like you to get a little angry."

Caitlin tried to explain further.

"We need to isolate the accommodate DNA in order to estimate your mind's full sovereignty capacity."

It looks like I will never feel smart among these (clever) people.

"Ehh…" I started. "You _lost_ me at hello."

Cisco exclaimed that _Jerry McGuire_ is a great movie and Barry translated the previous sentences. They wanted to see the difference between the dangerous state and the controlled state of my powers.

"Go a little crazy!" Cisco added.

The instructions alone made me quite upset. After all I've been through, the work I've put down to try and master these powers, now they wanted me to forget about it and start from zero?

".. _You must unlearn what you have learned_ …" Cisco quoted, trying to sound like Yoda. "That's also a great movie!"

I laughed, then I did what they asked.

The light filled the entire box as I tried to visualize the sad face of Gloria's daughter and the trapped dog inside the burning building… I thought of historical and cultural injustices, like the oppression of Native Americans and the neglecting of women all over the world… Unnecessary violence… Every subject down to the childish bullies I faced at my school, to the adult bullies I face now, crossed my conscience and tore up a hole inside my chest. By the time my yellow fire exploded from within I heard the other's voices become alert. My eyes were wide open, my vision blurry and extremely bright!

"She's almost up in one thousand kelvin!" Barry acknowledged. "Will it hold, Cisco?"

Cisco said that he sure hoped so.

"Olivia! Can you hear me?" Caitlin asked. "Feel free to calm yourself any time now."

Just like the previous incident in CCMA's showers, I had a difficulty in adjusting the aggressive and heartbreaking energy. I heard the metal box squeak a little and the sound made me all the more anxious! Then I heard Cisco shout "ouch" and Barry giggle.

"Do your Yoda-voice again!" he insisted. "She seemed to like it. Maybe it'll help."

The mere memory of his imitation made me smile. Next, Lauren's loving chocolate brown eyes appeared inside my head along with dad's blue ones. Adam's snores played like a soundtrack in my mind and I also remembered the song that had saved me just weeks ago. I reimagined its beat. All of a sudden I heard Colbie Caillat sing the refrain as clearly as if she had been the voice of my conscience! Or was it _me_ singing? (I know I danced a little.)

I walked out of the box with clothes completely intact (for the first time!) and an addictive joyfulness inside me. It seemed to rub off on the others, cause they smiled widely when I met up with them. An extremely beautiful young woman with long dark hair and well-defined lips was standing next to Barry. We shook hands and all in all, Iris West seems pretty cool. (Not like Caitlin _Snow_ , if you know what I mean? Haha!) She's the one that's been blogging about The Flash. Iris is about fifteen centimeters shorter than me, but didn't look it since she was wearing heels.

While the collected data got processed, we headed towards the main lab and Barry went to fetch some thai food. He was done and waiting when we entered the room five minutes later!

"So, let's hear it!" I encouraged the experts and sat down to eat some curry chicken with rice.

Cisco sighed and pressed a button on the keyboard. A white-contorted picture of my body was shown on the middle screen. He pressed another button and leaned back in his office chair. The body on the screen started burning and gave away yellow light waves.

"Here we have the angry/upset you: Flaming and heating up intensely from your core. In _this_ state no one wants to be near you, since the yellow energy expands and turns into vicious fire when coming out of your skin." Cisco explained.

Caitlin quickly added:

"Your internal organs are completely intact during activity and the heat circulates through your entire anatomic system. However, there is a structural analogy which is indiscernible…"

Iris clocked me with an _I-don't-understand-a-thing-either_ look and it made me feel rather bold.

"Yes, alright!" I exclaimed. "Can we change your dictionary or, even better, move on to the other me?"

Caitlin looked startled and said she was about to get to that. Cisco pressed another button and the body on the screen stopped sending out flames. Instead, it simply _shone_. The white-yellow-ish color reached in all directions like massive beams of light.

"What's that?" Barry wondered and leaned over Cisco to point at the picture.

In my chest, on the same spot where I have my heart, there is a small ball of light…

"That's what we can't explain." Cisco answered. "When you harmonize your powers the heat expires and the energy stops being dangerous. Apparently, it's all up to you and your decided mood. There's something about this light around your heart, though. It seems to be _centrifugal_ …"

I cleared my throat and he got the message.

"... _Moving away_ _from the centre_. We can pick up a signal but have no way of clarifying what it means."

I snorted, breezily.

"Will it kill me?"

All four of them looked at me seriously and I got worried.

" _Will_ it?" I asked again. "The light in my chest."

Barry crossed his arms.

"If anything it keeps you alive." he said, making me relax again. "It's probably the source of your powers."

* * *

When Barry dropped me off at home I felt like a student after class, who's got a lot of catching up to do. I don't know why exactly.

"You did well today." Barry comforted with a smile.

Out of the blue I remembered the name of that important scientist I've had so much trouble in remembering.

" _Wells!_ " I exclaimed, almost making him jump. "What about Dr. Wells?"

Barry looked down at the carpet by the door that is carrying the words _carpe diem_. Then he told me that Dr. Wells is gone.

"Gone... as in _dead_?" I wondered, hesitatingly. I didn't want to step on anyone's toas.

He snorted with a hard grin.

"As in not working at S.T.A.R Labs anymore."

I wanted to ask why when the front door suddenly opened and Lauren showed her charming self behind it. She was wearing a red poncho and her dark, flat hair lay restfully over her shoulders.

"I thought I heard voices!" she said and I introduced the two. "You'll join us for dinner?"

Barry smiled and said he already had something planned, but that he would like to come another time. He took his leave and walked (in human pace) down the stairs. My gaze froze for a second at the empty spot he left behind him, then I sighed deeply.

"It seems our Little Heart has been through quite a lot." she said in a playful manner. "Let's go inside and we'll force Adam to make us some pancakes!"

"I heard that!" Adam called from inside.

Little Heart is a nickname I can live with, cause it's not really a nickname but a Native American name. Lauren used to call me that when I was little.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **25th of April 2015**


	7. Creating an identity

**Cisco had invited me this late morning** to S.T.A.R. Labs because he wanted to talk something over with me.

"I get a costume?!" I exclaimed, most happily. I love dressing up!

"Not a costume, please!" he corrected me with a crooked smile. " _Suit_. A suit that fits your very important duty as a superhero."

"I wouldn't call myself…" I started but stopped. "Sorry. Go on!"

The main purpose for making me a suit is to prevent my identity from being exposed and my clothes from burning up. That is, if I'll ever use my powers in public again... which I surely will.

"I thought you, being so creative and all, would like to assist in creating the design."

I tapped him on the shoulder and grinned.

"You're so right, my friend!"

We sat there for several hours, way past lunchtime. It started quietly with him taking my measurements and then it turned into an endless discussion about how this suit will look like. Cape? Nope. Dress? Will only be in the way. Skirt?

"Yes, but I don't like the idea of having my legs bare."

The previously blank papers he had set up on an extra table were filled with doodles and notes.

"What color should it have?" I asked.

Cisco mentioned the rather old-fashioned idea of having the suit matching the "color" of my powers.

"Red? No way, Barry's the red one!"

Cisco laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that would look kind of quirky." He changed to a theatrical voice. " _The Flash and... Someone Who Has No_ _Imagination Of Her Own_! Everyone would think you're a couple. What about yellow?"

I pretended to vomit and told him that yellow is a way too sterile color that doesn't go well with my hair. He sighed and asked me what my favorite color is.

"Green!" The ideas started pouring through me like they were being sucked out by a vacuum cleaner. I took the pen from him and started sketching. "Oh, oh! A stretchable moss green jumpsuit... with an open skirt over the hips and thighs… Long sleeves…"

Cisco pointed at the picture.

"And a wide V-neck!" he added, smiling.

"And the end of the sleeves can be a bit pointy, kind of fairy-like, with three lines of other colors. Pink, red and…"

"Blue!"

We laughed and I said that he was getting the hang of it. Barry entered just in time and looked at us rather surprised. By then we were eating chocolate truffles on the floor with sketches all around us in one wonderful mess.

"Have I missed something?" Barry asked and squinted next to me.

"We're designing my suit!"

He looked at Cisco.

"How come I didn't get to design mine?"

"Because I knew exactly what you wanted." was Cisco's reply and the two giggled.

"That's true." Barry confirmed. "This looks really good! But wouldn't you like to have a mask, Olivia?"

I smiled meaningly at him.

"You mean a _hooded cap_ , just like yours? No, thanks. Imagine the hat hair I'd get!"

We laughed and Barry pointed out that he hadn't figured me of being a shallow person and I said good, cause I'm not. (Hopefully...)

"I think I _want_ a mask! But not one that covers my entire face. Just the eyes."

Barry nodded.

"We can use compressible micro fabric for that."

My phone rang just in time, cause the boys started talking over the more scientific parts of this project (and I couldn't possibly help them). It was Lauren, she wanted me to print out some documents for her since the copy machine at the museum was broken. I got up on my feet.

"Listen, Olivia, if something happens or there's anything you need - just call." said Barry with the most sincere gaze. "I mean it."

I sensed the warming light inside my chest and couldn't avoid feeling happy.

"Thank you." I looked from Barry to Cisco. "Both of you."

* * *

The History of Central City Museum consists of two (very big) brick buildings. One of them is the permanent museum while the other is used for temporary exhibitions. Both were built in 1876 and used to be the homes of two rather bearded explorers, but nowadays it's the place where you can learn about our city's heritage. The brown stairs that lead up to the entrance have about 55 steps, I'd say.

I walked into the large, white corridor that separates the two buildings and was met by chaos: Filled carts were being pushed around all over and the staff roared the place like a cattle set free! Still, they all knew _exactly_ what they were doing. (More than people on my dance rehearsals, anyway.)

"Olivia!" Lauren called out to me and her face was blank with sweat. "Thank Goodness you're here! Do you have my papers?"

The copy machine at S.T.A.R. Labs had done its work brilliantly and Lauren sighed deeply when I handed them to her. Then she gave away a laugh and walked away a few paces, only to almost rub the papers in the face of her co-worker. (She told me later that he'd doubted her in some matter and the documents were proof that she was right all along.)

"Things seem a little more tangled here than usual." I pointed out as a couple of men carried a wax doll over our heads.

"They are! An exhibition is due in a couple of weeks and it needs a lot of space, so we're clearing up the Great Hall."

Wow. Then it has to be huge, cause the Great Hall is truly… Great. I remember seeing a public display about chinese queer culture in there once.

"But tell me, how are things going?" Lauren wondered and seemed to forget about all the fuss around her.

I smiled and said in a lowered voice that Barry and the team are making me a superhero suit.

"They are so amazing, all of them! Clever and considerate and also really funny when the moment's right…"

"I'm glad to hear it! But, you know, I meant how things are going with Eric?"

Did you see that coming? I didn't! The mere thought of him made my smile become tense and I got that funny feeling in my stomach. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine."

I couldn't stall Lauren anymore so I headed towards the elevator. I figured I'd go home and have some quality time with my brother.

"Hold it!" a man exclaimed and when I looked up I saw that it was Dr. Kirsch again! He smiled widely while his dark eyebrows climbed up on his forehead. "Miss Zoe? This is starting to become a habit!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, doctor." I greeted as the doors closed behind us. "What are you doing here?"

He confessed that he was working.

"You're not at the hospital anymore?"

"Sadly, no. I resigned with the intention of unfolding possibilities to a larger amount of people. You see, most of us live every day in the illusion that we can do nothing to better our living situations. You carry on with the same old job, and hobbies, for the rest of your life because you feel that you can do no better. My aim is to change that."

I smiled when I realized what he was talking about: He's the man behind the new exhibition!

"Correct! I want this to be a place where people can find inspiration. Lots of different working fields and activities will be presented under one roof… In fact, why don't you come at the opening?"

The elevator stopped at the entrance floor and I nodded.

" _Let each man exercise the art he knows_!" I quoted the Greek playwright Aristophanes and walked out. "Or in this case, the art he doesn't know he knows."

Dr. Kirsch smiled most obligingly and repeated the line - but IN GREEK! (I remember how it sounds, cause my drama teacher read it once.) I said I was impressed by his hidden skill and he smiled, very obligingly.

"I'm sure _you_ , Miss Zoe, have many more talents just waiting to be noticed!"

His sentence touched the underlying truth so much that it made me freeze! I think I'm growing paranoid. He hasn't given me a reason to suspect him for anything, but still, he's way too charming for his own good.

* * *

"So you're saying that The Flash will run to your aid whenever you want?" Adam wondered as his purple car drove past my red one on the TV. On our quality time we usually play ModNation Racers. (Childish? You just try it!)

I answered that he probably would, that's kind of what he said anyway. Adam snorted.

"I wouldn't take that too literally if I were you! A busy superhero like The Flash _has_ to have lots of priorities that come before you, Olive."

I don't like being called that! When Adam didn't believe me (perhaps reasonably) I became really stubborn to show him right but I also wanted Barry to come over... I paused the game and got up to fetch my phone.

"Barry." I said when he answered. "Code red!"

I gave Adam an _I-told-you-so_ look and opened the front door. Three seconds after, Barry speeded in almost making my brother jump out of the sofa. Barry looked around and when he saw my smiling face, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"There is no emergency." he said and I simply ignored the truthful observation.

"Hi Barry!" I greeted and closed the door. "Adam, this is Barry. _The Flash_!"

"Hang on a second, Olivia!" Barry exclaimed and took a step closer to me. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just tell everyone you know that I'm The Flash!"

Now Adam was standing and he mumbled something about him never sending the knowledge forward. Barry's truly concerned face made me realize my stupidity.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Then I came to think of something. "How many of _your_ family members know about me?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Ah… Two. Iris and my stepdad."

I grinned with new confidence and said that I've only told Lauren and Adam - that makes us even! Barry actually agreed and let me off with a warning not to mess with the "code red" again.

"I give you my word. So... Do you wanna play?"

I _totally_ kicked their butts in video game car racing! Ironically enough, Barry finished last every time but after an hour he got better. When the two losers were playing against each other, Adam raptly excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"He just _had_ to do that when I was about to win!" Barry pointed out.

I smiled and took a slurp of soda.

"You can always challenge him to a run. Or better, finish the game while he's in there! It might take a while."

"Hard stomach?"

"More like _concealed vanity_." I corrected with a grin. "I blame my mom."

The thought of her made my smile disappear and I took another slurp. Barry observed my facial expression and wondered what was on my mind. I didn't hesitate to tell him that, up till the age of thirteen, Adam got to have _both_ mom and dad around. He could go to dad whenever he had trouble with school or mom if he wanted to do something fun. She was a marvelous party planner!

"She also had a habit of caring about her looks and I say Adam got that from her, since I didn't get to spend as much time with her." I was only being half-serious.

There was a short silence before Barry dared asking me a question.

"What happened to her?"

"She left when I was seven." I said, barely letting him finish. "Not just our house but this country. She's in Australia now and has a new family... She calls me once every three months and we chat plainly for about five minutes. Then she has to go."

I clocked Barry's look and he seemed sincerely sad. I smiled and he returned it.

"You're not on fire." he observed. "That means your okay with it?"

That's probably true. I like things as they are at present and choose to be happy. I picked up Adam's remote control and beat Barry in another race, even if he had taken the lead when playing with Adam. (What can I say - I'm the master!) Afterwards, Barry cleared his throat and enlightened me on the true story about Dr. Wells:

"His real name isn't Harrison Wells, it's Eobard Thawne. He killed the actual Dr. Wells sixteen years ago and took on the appearance of him. He murdered my mother."

Barry continued by saying that this Thawne is kind of his archenemy and that he's another metahuman with speed powers - from the future! Not too long ago Barry had a chance to go back in time and save his mom, but he wasn't willing to lose everything he has now.

"This job, this life, Cisco and Caitlin…Iris." Barry smiled at a memory. "I wouldn't trade them for anything. So I let him go home."

My respect for Barry deepened by this. I can understand why someone would choose either one of the options, since both are about keeping people you love.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **27th of April 2015**


	8. Things that go bump in the night

**We were standing on the lit up stage, ten of us, in a circle.** Our drama teacher loves this improvisation exercise! She picks out two students at a time who have to go inside the circle and invent a scene. It had been going on for about five minutes, short scenes that felt like they could last forever! Lily and another girl were right in the middle of playing gossiping teenagers when I caught Eric's eye. He glanced at me from the other side of the circle… Smiling... I got that funny feeling in my stomach and didn't smile back, which he noticed. You could see how occupied his mind was trying to get a grip around why. (I didn't know why either!)

"Zoe!" the teacher cried out, making me jump. "Winslow! GO!"

It was our turn. I had barely taken one step forward when Eric hurried towards me and kissed me! His hands were placed on my back, gently insisting on our bodies to remain close. I felt the heat travel through my skin ( _literally!_ ) and I couldn't hold the fire in...

Eric gave away a shout and backed off, putting a hand over his mouth. He burned himself on my lips!

"Did you just bite me?" he asked.

My thoughts didn't want to cooperate. It's good that he believes I bit him and not the hard-imagining truth... I can relax… But in the moment I was in shock, so instead of taking it easy I wanted to ask him a question in return.

"Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed, piercing him with my widened eyes.

He exhaled and said that he wanted to. In fact he's wanted to for a long time, he continued, but if I thought it was wrong I did the right thing to hurt him. I knew he was teasing me.

" _Oi with the poodles already!_ " I cried. "You can't just go and kiss someone without taking that someone into consideration! What if I…"

I stopped myself.

"What if you didn't want to kiss me?" he finished for me and shrugged his broad shoulders. "I took a hunch. You haven't really been yourself recently."

Sure I have! It's the circumstances that have changed on a supernatural scale! But I can't possible tell him that… No, I won't.

"Well done!" our drama teacher said and clapped her hands together. (She has to be _really_ ignorant if she thought _that_ was an improvised scene.) "Gonzalez and Martin! GO!"

I avoided bumping into Eric again when class ended. I didn't even take a shower, like I'd planned, only went straight for the subway.

* * *

When I entered the nice and modern coffee shop, Iris and Barry were already waiting for me.

"Good morning, y'all!" I greeted a little too loud, making all the other customers turn their heads. Barry and Iris giggled, cause they thought I was embarrassed.

"Sorry I'm a little late." I said as I walked to our table, having trouble with keeping my Harry Potter tote bag on the shoulder.

They stood up one at a time and hugged me.

"The line is crazy today, Olivia, so hope you don't mind that we ordered for you." Iris said. "Coffee good?"

"Like you had to ask!"

A book was lying on the table with a dark cover: _The Monstrous Minotaur_ by Jack Walker. Apparently, Iris (being a journalist) has had a little trouble in finding things to write about since she found out that Barry is The Flash. Especially when _he_ 's the topic everyone wants her to write about.

"The plan was to review this but I don't know if I can." Iris explained as I got to browse through its pages. "It's so horrible!"

A man came and handed us three cups. I instantly wrapped my hands around the warm material and shivered with joy.

"Bless you!" I commended before he left and then I sighed. "This is exactly what I need."

Barry smiled.

"Tough day?"

"Well…"

I put the coffee down and leaned closer to them both.

"There's this guy at the Academy…"

Iris shone up with curiosity.

"Oh, _this_ I have to hear!"

I told them about Eric's drastic move this morning and they were quite shocked. Almost as much as I was.

"He _kissed_ you?" Barry repeated. "Why?"

Iris hit him slightly with her elbow.

"I mean... That seems impulsive… Bold, in fact."

Iris rolled her eyes, turned to me and wanted to know how I felt. I answered that I usually get a funny feeling in my stomach whenever Eric shows sign of liking me.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Barry tried to establish.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Cause the feeling doesn't necessarily scream _OMG, I'm in love_. It feels more like a defense mechanism. He actually got burned on my lips!"

Barry let out a short laugh as his mouth was hidden behind his cup. I looked meaningly at him as he tried not to grin.

"Let me guess, he knows now _too_?" he assumed to my utmost dislike.

"No. He thought I bit him, that's all!"

Iris intervened.

"Maybe you like him, but you don't _like him_ -like him yet and that makes you uncomfortable." she said. "You don't want to encourage the wrong thing."

I realized how simple it all was. It does make a lot of sense, actually, Eric is too forward and I don't have time to understand my own feelings. (Or even develop them, cause they are not there yet... I think?) I thanked Iris for her advice.

"To change the subject," I began. "how did you guys meet?"

Apparently, Barry and Iris have been best friends since they were kids. They went to the same school and lived under the same roof after Barry's mom died and his dad went to prison for her murder. (Too much drama for one boy to handle! I'm just saying.)

"I was in love with her even before I knew what the word meant." Barry confessed. "But it took me a long time to grow the courage to say it to her face."

"...And then he told me when I was with someone else, which wasn't exactly ideal."

But things apparently started working out when a message from the future said that Iris and Barry will be married one day.

"Because of that my ex-boyfriend ended things and I didn't stop him. It's always been Barry."

They gave each other a soft kiss and the memory of Eric's popped up inside my head. It made me wince and I tried to focus on the people in front of me.

"I'll never be able to breathe easy without knowing she's safe." Barry finished.

Somehow that sentence didn't make me jealous. His description made me think of suffocation rather than devoted love. Still, I smiled and said that was sweet.

* * *

The suit is AMAZING! I'm completely in love with it, like every good aspect of my personality is multiplied when I wear it! Cisco is an artist as well as an Einstein.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Cisco announced in his theatrical voice as he was trying to hide me from the others. "I give you…"

He walked off and just for the fun of it I conjured two fireballs in my hands. Barry, Caitlin, Iris and Lauren looked happy.

" _Supernova!_ "

I turned my head to Cisco (not convinced) and said that's not a good alias for me.

"But I'm the one that comes up with the names around here!" he contradicted and seemed slighted.

I smiled and closed my fists.

"Then pick another one!"

Lauren came up to me and gave me a hug.

"You are so beaut…"

Cisco interrupted her.

" _Fire Girl!_ "

It became clear that I wasn't alone in disliking that name as well.

"You're not exactly a girl, are you." Barry said. Our eyes locked and I bursted out laughing. He realized how wrong it sounded and laughed as well. "You know what I mean!"

I had to pull myself together quite forcefully, but the process went through several stages: 1) Hard laughing. 2) Giggling. 3) Smiling. I stayed at the third stage for the rest of the meeting.

"I'd like my superhero name to have the word _Heart_ in it." I confessed.

Cisco got another idea.

" _Fire Heart!_ It has to be Fire Heart!"

"I thought we'd established that Olivia's powers consists of 50% fire _and_ 50% light?" Iris pointed out, quite correctly. "Then it makes no sense to name her for only one half."

"Does the name have to go with your powers anyway?" Caitlin added. "We do not fully comprehend them as it is now."

The others began talking at the same time and analyzed the options with more energy than the subject needed. Suddenly, the name hit me like a laser beam from above.

".. _Little Heart._ " I said.

They went numb and watched me closely.

"Little Heart?" Barry wondered.

"Yeah. That's what Lauren used to call me when I was growing up."

Lauren looked at the S.T.A.R Labs team with a friendly smile.

"It's Native American." she explained.

Cisco wasn't satisfied at all. (The unbelievably cute smile was missing from his face!)

"Well you can't still use that, right? Like Barry said, you're not a little girl anymore. Why not spoil yourself with _Big Heart_ or _Golden Heart_?"

Because it has nothing to do with myself being small. But about me always caring about the little things - children, for example, or anything else too small or neglected to fend for themselves. I've always seen joy in moments that tend to pass most people by and I've grown used to following my heart, despite what others may say. This makes me who I am.

"Little Heart!" I concluded. "Without being pretentious, cause I really _don't_ want that."

Barry smiled first.

"I like it!"

* * *

Adam wasn't in when I got home, so I boiled some pasta for us to eat when he arrived. It was good (pasta is always good!) and when we were full and tired, the TV was naturally turned on. I was surprised to sit next to him on the sofa, watching a couple of _Friends_ episodes, while his head was stuck in a book! He never reads! By the time for commercial break, I leaned over and read the title.

"Are you also reading that minotaur book?" I asked.

He plainly answered yes and continued reading.

"Since when have you been into horror fiction?"

He looked up and was obviously disturbed by my inquiries. (Being a younger sister, disturbing him has always been my goal!)

"It's a bestseller." Adam said. "Everyone at work are talking about it."

I grinned.

"I've heard it's rubbish."

Adam contradicted me by saying that it's _different_ and not a little _grotesque_ , which some people find hard to handle. (Myself for one! Isn't there enough violence in this world as it is?) I spent the next few hours painting in my room, cause I felt obliged to give Adam some first time reading-space.

I washed the last paint stains off my hands the morning after. When I got out of the bathroom, the TV Morning News was on.

"I've made pancakes." Adam said as he put on his grey coat and tied his black shoes. "I have to go to work earlier today. Madeleine needs my help…"

"Ooh, Madeleine!" I teased. "And there is nothing you wouldn't do for her!"

Madeleine is his boss. A 62 year old woman.

"Cut it out, Olive."

I guess I deserved that. I poured some orange juice in a glass when the properly dressed woman on the TV screen informed about something that caught both our interests...

" _...the widely popular writer Jack Walker has disappeared. Walker's house was broken into sometime last night and he is nowhere to be found. The police are keeping the investigation confidential as for now, but hopefully…_ "

My phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. It was a text from Barry: CODE RED.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **2nd of May 2015**


	9. Threats and Hope

_Hi, dear readers!_

 _Thank you so much for reading/following Olivia's story in the Arrowverse! I love hearing your thoughts, so don't hesitate to leave a review. Now, enjoy chapter 9!_

* * *

 **Before I knew it I found myself outside the abducted writer's home.** The Flash was already standing by the gate as Caitlin parked the car. Beside the fence stood a police car and next to it a dark-bearded man with arms crossed. When we got out and I looked at the house, the sun was resting on the roof, making the scene close to idyllic. The house had something English over it, kind of like a 19th century mansion - only with larger windows and an intensely green (fake) lawn.

"Hi, Joe." Cisco greeted as he and Caitlin unpacked their equipment. "This is Olivia! AKA _Little Heart_."

I politely shook Detective Joe West's hand and he smiled, vaguely. The glimmer in his eyes informed me of his kindness. He's Iris dad.

"Yes, Barry and Iris told me about you: The new _good-guy_ metahuman!" He glanced at my moss green suit. "I see Cisco hasn't wasted any time."

I smiled and met Barry's gaze.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi."

His smile was tense and the rest of the face troubled. That made me worry about what was waiting around the corner. As I walked closer to the house, and the angle changed, I saw the _actual_ state of the place. The front door… the whole _wall_ in fact… had been completely smashed in by something very big.

"Oh my God." I uttered. "It looks like a bulldozer has driven straight through!"

"More like a wrecking ball." Cisco added. "Let's get to work!"

All five of us went through the garden and entered the completely destroyed hallway. Picture frames with smiling faces lay torn on the floor and shattered wood creaked underneath our shoes. I've never been cold after the incident with the particle accelerator, but as I walked further into this building the more freezing I became! Apart from that, I had a bad feeling in my chest. It was hard to breathe.

"This is the living room." Detective West said as the room opened up in front of us. The remaining walls had ripped, purple wallpaper and the floor was full of crushed glass. A large couch stood in the middle of the room… with blood stains on it.

"This is where Walker is said to have been sleeping last night, since they're doing repairs on the master bedroom." Detective West informed. "That's what his wife told us, anyway. We questioned her this morning and she said she'd been out of town a few days on a business trip."

I started sweating and now my head hurt. I had to concentrate all my energy not to faint. I began... _seeing_ things in my mind. Or _sense_ them, that's a better word to describe it. Somehow I relived the feelings that had taken place here. I closed my eyes. Anger, hatred, fear… were feeding on what felt like my very soul!

"Olivia?" Barry said and I remember a hand calmly being pressed on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on my breathing. (Though it felt like breathing through black smoke!) The light around my heart began flickering and that's when I could feel myself fight back!

"Barry, back off!" Caitlin cried as the light inside my chest bursted out in every direction! It only took a couple of seconds and when I opened my eyes again, I was met with high eyebrows. The torturing feelings were gone.

"What was that about?!" Cisco exclaimed and took a step back. "What did you do to us?"

"Nothing, I hope!" I answered and felt, strangely, as cheerful as ever. "Are you hurt?"

Barry shrugged his red shoulders and said that he felt fine. So did the others.

"But what about _you_?" Barry asked and watched my face closely. "The light around your heart sort of… Well, it went right through your skin!"

"I felt… Anger." I explained. "Lots and lots of anger. And fear."

Cisco asked what made me feel those things.

"I didn't!" I answered. "Or at least they weren't my feelings to start with. I could feel it in the air… like an invisible venom. It nearly choked me to death."

Caitlin sighed.

"That _has_ to do with the part of your powers which we do not understand yet." she concluded, seemingly un-frightened.

Detective West exhaled.

"I have a feeling I wouldn't understand even if you did."

"If we stop thinking logical for a moment." Caitlin continued, walking closer to me. "You could have sensed Walker's fear from when he was attacked, and the anger… It could tell us that the person responsible has aggressions towards him."

Barry picked up a plastic bag and showed it to her.

"I found this when we first got here." he said.

Cisco, Detective West and myself gathered around the two to look at the small brown piece. Caitlin wrinkled her nose.

"It's fur."

"Not the gorilla again!" Detective West exclaimed, clearly disliking a memory I knew nothing about. On second hand, I don't think I want to know.

"No." Barry explained. "This fur is more wooly and - look - the color is not the same."

As the others began talking about what this could possibly mean, what threat the city is up against, I leaned my head backwards and observed the sealing.

"What's that?"

There, about four and a half meters up, you could see deep marks from something. They were rounded and long, kind of the size of a thick snake... They were horn marks.

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Detective West wondered when we had returned to S.T.A.R. Labs. "That we have a hairy, man-eating Hellboy on the loose?"

None of us could answer that and the data results on the fur and horn marks did not confirm anything new. The horns go upwards in a lyre shape but has to be made of something a lot stronger than just keratin. (Cisco's words, not mine!) The fur, however, is likely to go with the mane of a bull or a cow. The height of the creature is unbelievable!

"Can it be a metahuman?" Caitlin thought out loud.

"If so, it's not very good-looking." Cisco added.

Barry sighed and waved his arms.

" _Why_ did it abduct Walker? Of all people. It has to be a lot more to this!"

Barry leaned on one of the office chairs and I crossed my arms, quite determinedly.

"The most important question is how can we find him?" I pointed out, making the intellects of these (clever) people start working again. "Don't you have some device that can track it? Or should Barry just run around the city and search?"

Cisco smiled like someone who's embarrassed.

"We can arrange so that _if_ you find it, we can put a homing beacon on and then if we lose it again we might be able to find it." he confessed. "But as for now…"

"We can't." Barry sighed deeply and stood up straight again. "I better get going then."

He put on his hooded cap and was just about to leave when Caitlin stopped him. She brought up my powers and wondered if they couldn't help in locating them.

"You felt those feelings in a place they both had been." she explained. "That might happen again! If their feelings leave traces, you'll locate their present whereabouts."

I didn't exactly long to go through the experience again, but I knew there was some truth in what she said. (I had to try!)

"You think you can manage?" I asked Barry and smiled. "I ate a lot of pasta yesterday so don't drop me!"

He grinned shortly and then he swept me off my feet.

"Just concentrate on _your_ part, if we want this to work." he teased back and then glanced at the others. "I'll give you guys a heads up if we find anything."

The perfect spring wind flew in my face as we flashed by blocks after blocks. Even if I had my superhero mask on I had to close my eyes, which was good cause then I could calm down and more easily focus on my surroundings. Like all the other times Barry has given me a lift, every noise got added together and created a confusing mess. But I didn't need to listen with my ears this time, only what could be felt in my chest. And I did feel something! After fifteen minutes of running I encouraged Barry to stop between two brick buildings, in an alley.

"Can you sense it again?" he wondered as he put me down.

I didn't answer him but started to look around instead, not exactly sure what I expected to find. I couldn't feel fear or anger now, only sadness, but it was equally powerful. So much that I almost started to cry myself. Underneath a fire escape (a platform with a ladder) a boy was sitting with his head hidden behind his knees.

"Hello."

He looked up, his cheeks were wet from crying, and his small eyes widened. (Obviously, since he was being approached by two superheroes!)

"Is everything alright?" I asked him and squatted. "Why are you sad?"

The boy's lower lip quivered when he answered.

"My dog. Sh.. She's dead! Who are you?"

"My name is Little Heart." I said. "And that, over there, is my friend."

Barry showed himself behind my back, making the boy shout out of excitement.

"THE FLASH!"

We both grinned and I asked the boy for his name, which was Nathan. Nathan's dog had passed away due to old age. She'd been in his family since before he was born.

"That makes the pain worse." he confessed. "People at school laugh at me for being sad! I hate them!"

"I understand, Nathan. But hating anyone isn't going to bring her back."

Nathan snapped back at me immediately and accused us for being nothing but masquerade guests. (Which I can't blame him for believing.) I met Barry's gaze and he nodded. Seconds after, he showed himself up on the roof, making Nathan gape in amazement. I helped him to stand up.

"Do you believe us _now_?" Barry asked, suddenly in front of us again, and ruffled the boy's hair.

Nathan nodded intensively. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him.

"You know, your dog, she hasn't really left. Whenever you think of her, Nathan, she's there." I touched his chest with one palm. "In your heart. Love makes it shine."

"It can't do that!" he exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and at once I felt the warming glow from my heart. I heard the boy gasp as the light showed itself in my chest. My hand was still placed on his breast and I could feel it warm up too, shining almost as brightly! A light flickered in his brown eyes, the same light I saw in my neighbor Johnson's, and then he smiled widely.

"I thought so too." I said. "But life tends to surprise you, no matter how prepared you think you are. And things we lose often find a way back. If you're willing."

Nathan told us where he lived and Barry got him there safely. When he returned, perhaps five seconds after they left, he gave me an empty look.

"I really don't understand your powers."

I smiled.

"Let's go!"

We searched ¼ of National City that night without finding so much as a sign of Walker and this mysterious culprit. The next day I had to cancel all my lessons in order to keep on looking, which was tricky cause I really don't fancy lying. I claimed I had really bad diarrhea, but I don't know how long I want to use that...

We didn't find anything this time either, but we did save some hearts (like Nathan's but older, too) and apparently spread the name Little Heart across the city. Soon pictures of me and Barry were posted online and headlines popped up such as _Does The Flash Have A New Partner?, Superhero Feminism: The Next Thing_ and _Little Heart Spreads Light Around National City_. (How crazy is that!) I love making people happy, but I don't really need the credit for it. Not really. But it's nice to be appreciated. I only hope I can cope with whatever comes our way.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **4th of May 2015**


	10. Bullfighting

**It all seemed very simple once I'd figured out the connection.** The abducted writer Jack Walker wrote a book named _The Monstrous Minotaur_ , a horror fiction about the beast on Crete. When I got home a few nights after we started looking for him, I borrowed Adam's copy and read ten chapters. They were full of bloody sequences and nasty exposure of what "evils" went on in the labyrinth. Honestly, it made me feel sick. But then I came to think of the piece of fur Barry found in Walker's house and the horn marks in the sealing…

"Someone's obviously mad about this book!"

Cisco, Caitlin, Barry, Iris and I had met up at S.T.A.R. Labs around lunchtime. I was holding the book in front of them and Iris smiled as she picked up her own copy.

"I think you're right, Olivia." she said. "And that someone wants to scare him."

"So, what, we're looking for a crazy historian?" Cisco wondered.

"Possibly."

Iris thought for a moment before adding to the theory.

"When I read the book," she continued. "I got the impression that Walker didn't really care about the myth itself. He describes the minotaur as nothing but a monster when it can also be seen as a victim of prejudice because of its hideous appearance."

I clapped my hands together and pointed out that I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Maybe Walker has bullied people for being different before and this is an act of revenge?" Caitlin added, making both Cisco's and Barry's eyebrows climb upwards.

"That still doesn't explain the fur, the marks or the fact that almost the entire building was destroyed." Barry pointed out. "That can't have been a really tall guy in a Halloween costume."

He was right, of course. The discussion sort of ended there and me and Barry went off again.

I have been home with really bad diarrhea for a week now, as far as Eric and the rest at CCMA is concerned. Being carried around the city by The Flash might seem like a chill way of working but it actually wasn't, since there's a lot more to it than that. I had to concentrate my mind on the feelings around me, in order to find Walker, and that took a lot of my energy - since I had to do it _fast_! All of us at S.T.A.R. Labs had grown disheartened from not getting anywhere with this case and I think we all feared what could have happened to Walker by now. Still, no one said it out loud.

After we'd searched ¾ of National City, I urged Barry to stop. He put me down on the roof of a skyscraper and put both hands on his knees.

"That was a lot of running!" he pointed out and a small drop of sweat glided down to his red-covered chin. "I'm way too proud to take a break on my own behalf, so thanks for that. Does your head hurt?"

He obviously noticed that I touched my forehead.

"Yeah." I confessed. "It feels like I've been at a museum and read _all_ the information boxes."

He grinned and took off his hooded cap for a moment. All my anxieties came up to the surface in a second.

"We don't even know if this works!" I exclaimed. "What happens if I can't sense where they are?"

"Don't start thinking like that, Olivia. You're doing fine. It's hard for all of us to know what to do."

"I know, Barry. But you're more used to this kind of thing. I just…" I looked down at the tiny people moving on the street beneath us and took a deep breath. "I just realized I'm not afraid of heights. I've always thought I was!"

He walked up next to me and met my surprised face with a wide smile.

"And _I_ used to be late all the time." he said. "Things change! Don't worry. We'll find Walker. When you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on its own."

His pep talk made me think of something I wanted to do: Do something fun to lighten our spirits up!

* * *

"... _Before_ , I thought red was so much cooler than green but that's completely changed now!" Cisco said as we were eating tacos together that same night.

It was a very dark and cozy restaurant. The only light came from spread out candles and globe strings above our heads. The tables were set up around a small dance floor, though it was (sadly) empty.

"Thanks for the loyalty, Cisco."

Barry grinned and Caitlin gave away a crooked smile, saying Cisco sure picked a good time to talk about their secret professions. Iris couldn't make it, cause she had to work. Cisco giggled and picked up his wine glass.

"Who's talking about that? I just ranked colors!"

I took a piggy mouthful of nachos and the crunching sound echoed in my ears. The others laughed.

"I do love a girl with a decent appetite!" Cisco exclaimed and I looked meaningly at him. "I wonder how you eat in your home… Or _what,_ exactly!"

I grinned.

"I'm actually good at cooking!"

"Sure, but if you're looking for _the best_ scrambled eggs in Central City - I'm your man!"

"Only because you failed in frying them separately." Caitlin added, making us laugh again.

I said I'd love to try his eggs, anyway.

"... cause even if cooking is fun, eating the result is the best part."

They laughed again even though I was being very serious.

"Cheers, you guys!"

We clinked our glasses together but then Barry seemed sad, all of a sudden!

"Oh, that's right." Cisco remembered. "We forgot to bring a special treat for you, Bear."

Barry filled me in that he can't get too affected by alcohol ever since the incident with the explosion.

"Not even 500%!" Cisco added. "Shame."

"I'm only 26 and my drinking days ceased to exist a year ago." Barry chuckled. "Kind of the downside to all this."

I exhaled and shook my head, cause (if anything) I know that people sticking with the idea that you should be drunk to have fun is nothing but an illusion. A way to hide and do things they're usually too scared of doing.

"If that goes for me too, it wouldn't make any difference." I said. "I prefer _not_ drinking, cause I know how to have fun without it!"

The others looked at me in a growing silence, surely wondering about the playful grin on my face.

"Just watch!"

I quickly left the table and found the man responsible for the music. I whispered in his ear and then took my place in the middle of the dance floor. Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" started playing through the large speakers. God, I love that song! My body swinged through salsa moves all the way to jazz and after a few moments I got company on the platform. (Not by Caitlin, Cisco or Barry - but other people!)

"She's crazy!" Cisco exclaimed, widely smiling.

"No." Barry contradicted. "She's probably the sanest one of us."

* * *

We left the restaurant around half past ten, since we figured everyone needed rest before continuing the search. I wasn't tired (dancing usually puts me in a cheerful mood), so I decided to stop by at the docks. The air was breezy but warm and I felt relaxed as my hair brushed my face. I was surrounded by stony streets and grey boathouses. The dark blue water glittered like gold all the way out to the place where the moon touched the sea. I smiled at the smell of fish…

Then I felt it! _The anger_. My heart started shining through my chest and out of intuition I started walking down the wharf. After about ten minutes, and I'd turned left when the one wharf became two, I found myself standing outside one of a large, brick boathouse. I was well away from the visited area - this building was abandoned or at least that's what it looked like. I put a hand on my chest and felt the heat. I conjured a fireball in my right hand (just to be on the safe side).

As I walked around the house, I wondered about why I _only_ sensed the anger and not the fear like last time. A rusty metal door showed itself on the side. It was slightly open. Inside, a couple of brown stairs lead the way upwards and the darkness made room for my light. I heard something in a distance… At first it sounded like the vast echo from when you've hit metal, but then I realized it was a voice! A dark and rough voice.

The stairs ended and I was standing on a short scaffold with a room in front of me. The light in my chest shone intensely and I couldn't believe what it allowed me to see! Down in one corner, a beast-like creature was leaning over a sealed trapdoor! The creature was larger than many of the abandoned boats, it's skin was dark (a combination between grey and purple) and it had brown fur all over the body… On top of that, two sharp and thick horns pointed up from its head! I didn't have to do anything to get its attention, cause the light was so strong that it turned around voluntarily. The muscular shoulders were crowned by the head of a bull, though the hands were human, and black hoofs constituted its feet. Red eyes spotted me through the light and I knew at once that I was in trouble…

The minotaur screamed and ran unbelievably fast into the scaffold, making it break and I fell a few meters before hitting the ground. My legs hurt, but I didn't have time to react on the pain before the beast came towards me. Out of mere desperation I threw a ball of fire at it. Luckily, it blasted in its face and almost made it lose footing. I hurried behind one of the bigger boats and tried to look for a way out, but I got interrupted when the minotaur started smashing it to pieces. _I had to do something!_ I closed my eyes and welcomed my flames. The heat was too much for my clothes to handle, although, seeing my moss green superhero suit made fresh courage root inside me (even if the minotaur's scream roared in my ears). I jumped away from the trashed boat and formed a wall of fire, which I pressed at the attacker! When it hit, the minotaur was thrown to the ground. It stood up quickly, screamed at me more violently than before, and ran a hole in the building. Then it was gone!

My palms were still burning when I sensed a vague _fear_ in the air. It came from the trapdoor! It took a lot of my strength to wind it open and when I managed to do it, I saw nothing but darkness.

"Hello!" I cried. "Is anyone there?"

"I… I'm…" a subdued voice answered.

I lit a fire in one of my palms, again. The face I saw was a lot more pale and dirty than it looked on the book cover. Nevertheless, it was the same man.

" _Walker!_ "

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **12th of May 2015**


	11. Long live the heart

**When I opened my eyes, Barry was standing next to me.** His arms were crossed and his eyebrows rolled. (In short, he didn't look pleased!) I was lying in one of the beds at S.T.A.R. Labs. My moss green superhero mask stood on a table to my left. I could spot Caitlin and Cisco, leaning over another patient across the room.

After the others had arrived to the boathouse, Barry took Walker to S.T.A.R. Labs while Cisco and Caitlin gave me a ride in a car. I think I dozed off, cause I don't remember getting out or entering the lab.

"Why didn't you contact us earlier?" Barry inquired.

"I can't predict the future, Barry."

I sat up, with a clear head, and winced slightly... The bruises from the fall wanted to make themselves known.

"But you sensed that something was wrong and that's almost the same thing! You chose to do this by yourself."

"And everything worked out just fine!" I pointed out, as the optimist I am.

Barry's serious frown did not leave his handsome face. (Wait, _handsome_?)

"You were lucky. You could have been hurt."

I sighed and got on my feet. Again, wincing.

"I _am_ hurt," I confessed. "but it's probably nothing compared to Walker."

I nodded to the other side of the room. Barry followed my lead and joined Cisco, Caitlin and Iris by the other bed. Walker was sleeping and currently receiving drips.

"How is he?" I wondered.

Caitlin met my gaze.

"He is malnourished, therefore weak, and his body has gone through serious dehydration."

I was relieved that he hadn't broken anything, though he was pale as a sheet. I felt sorry for him. Despite of his horrible book, I wouldn't wish his fate on anyone - not even my worst enemy. (I don't think I have a declared enemy…) I put myself on a chair next to Walker. The hard material was not comfortable to my sore thighs, but I wanted to be there when he woke up.

I called Adam and filled him in on the passing events. His breathing became uneven and he had a hard time imagining it, mostly cause I was so calm when I told him. I didn't know how long I would be held up and asked him to contact Lauren for me. She would want to be aware of what had happened.

"Sure! Absolutely… I'll do it right away." Adam declared. "And… I love you, sis."

I smiled and instinctively put my free hand on top of the unconscious Walker's. (Pretending it was Adam's? I don't know. Just felt like doing it.)

"I love you too, Adam."

When I lay the phone down I noticed a change of color in the writer's face! He was opening his eyes! They were grey and had that flickering light in them for a second, just like I've seen several times before. I drew back my hand out of impulse. (Had _I_ caused that?!)

"Whe… Where am I?"

"At S.T.A.R. Laboratories, Mr Walker." Barry said and introduced each and every one of us. "You're safe now."

"Would you mind telling us what you've been through?" Caitlin wondered, as always affirming to people's feelings.

Walker shook his head slightly and said it was important for everyone to know, cause the city's not safe.

"I w… I was watching TV... in my living room, my wife was out of town, when I heard... a deep dark voice out of nowhere…" Walker continued. "Before I knew it, a giant bull-beast came through the wall! Splinters of glass and wood tore my skin but I couldn't…"

He swallowed.

"I couldn't run from it."

The minotaur took him in and placed him in a place with only darkness. It smelled rotten - fishy. He got isolated inside the trapdoor, in the dark, and the voice was always there…

"It told me that I was a monster.. It said I wasn't worthy a life above ground."

He had been buried alive, poor man! There was some bread on the floor which he ate and the only water he drank came from puddles on the floor. It felt like he had been imprisoned for years - not a week and a half.

"Then there were terrible noises! The monster screamed and then... A light. It was a very bright but warm light. The weakness inside me subdued and transformed into strength! I became convinced that everything… was not jet lost."

I felt so happy by his words that I couldn't help grinning and the light showed itself inside my chest. The man turned his head and gave away a laugh when he realized I was the one who'd found him.

Mrs Walker arrived shortly after and the rest of us walked inside the main lab to give them some privacy.

"What are we going to do?" Barry asked and looked at me. "We have no idea how to tackle this thing."

"You're right." I said. "I'm out of ideas."

Caitlin sighed deeply while Cisco picked up something that looked like a grey, metal cookie. Barry put his arm around Iris and I couldn't take my eyes off them.

"I've created this for you." Cisco informed, making no one notice my rather awkward stare. "A tracking device, so next time Turbulent Bull shows up we'll be ready."

" _Turbulent Bull?_ "

I turned to Cisco and my eyebrows climbed up on my forehead.

"I name all the metahumans, remember? Well, except for you and Barry…"

"We don't even know if this is a metahuman." Iris pointed out.

"Yeah but, still, it has to have a name!"

Turbulent Bull. I wonder about that beast's backstory, if it's really a beast at all. (Didn't Disney teach us anything?) We all came to the conclusion that we should lay low and wait until it showed up again.

"I'd like to have a dog." I said and everyone looked at me like it was weird to change the subject that quickly. Well, weird indicates a creative force!

* * *

Days passed and no more kidnappings or aggressive feelings were detected. I felt free to go back to CCMA. In their eyes I returned after an intense diarrhea… Urgh! Leaving that behind me, apparently we are putting on _Pocahontas_ as our next musical! I love that movie so much - the songs are amazing and it truly is a magical story of love and female strength. I've always wanted to play that character and I felt pretty confident when I auditioned for it.

After the audition, I spotted Eric in the other end of the crowded corridor. Without hesitation, I hurried in that direction and tapped him on the back just when he was about to enter the men's locker room.

"Hi stranger!"

He turned around and gave me an empty look. I smiled obligingly and said:

"I'm _not_ contagious."

Eric's one dimple showed in his charming face, but I could tell that he was sad about something.

"Good to have you back, Olivia."

I decided there was no point in prolonging what I wanted to say.

"Look, Eric: I _really_ like you! And it's not that I don't like you enough, only that things were going a little fast for me. (Ironic, cause I've gotten used to Barry's speed by now.) You caught me off guard. Would you mind slowing down?"

Eric sighed but let go of his wallowing.

"Sure." he said. "I'm sorry, you just… Well, you bring out the crazy in me."

"You have always been crazy. Organized and thoughtful, sure, but still crazy."

We giggled.

"So you really were sick, then?" Eric wondered. "I thought you were avoiding me!"

I was tracking down a gigantic, hairy criminal - but that's not for him to know about.

"No, I wasn't! I promise…"

My phone started ringing inside my tote bag and I managed to get it out, quite ungracefully. On the other end, Barry sounded _save-the-city-from-something-bad_ serious.

"Code red again, Olivia. Suit up and meet me and the others at S.T.A.R. Labs as soon as you can."

"Got it!"

I leaned forward and kissed Eric on his newly shaved cheek.

"Gotta run."

As I was leaving, the doorknob caught hold of my blouse! I tried to pull it off but that turned out to be better in theory than in execution. My shirt got torn all over the back!

"Shit!" I cried. "Why now?"

"Here!"

Eric threw one of his spare sweatshirts at me and I thanked him before putting it on. Then I headed towards the subway.

* * *

I wasted another couple of seconds trying to unlock the front door when it was actually open. (It happens to the best of us!) But guess if I got surprised when seeing my friends from S.T.A.R. Labs standing together with Adam, Lauren and my dad in the hallway!

" _SURPRISE!_ " they shouted.

I realized there was no emergency and started laughing. "The Heart" by Needtobreathe played in the background, adding to the warmth coming from these people.

"Dad!" I managed to say and Luke Zoe embraced me.

"Hello, hon!"

I turned to the others.

"What's this about?"

"We wanted to celebrate Little Heart's first successful mission!" Caitlin explained. "Long live Little Heart!"

They cheered and I took turn hugging both old and new family members. When Barry approached me, I smiled meaningly:

"Who ordered me to never mess with the _code red_?"

I felt his grin against my ear. I liked it.

"Guilty as charged!" he confessed. "But now we're even, Oz."

"Oz?"

His face turned long.

"You don't like that? I figured since we've known each other for a substantial amount of time now, I'd be obliged to give you a nickname."

Adam put one hand on Barry's shoulder.

"You're wasting your time, she doesn't like having nickna…"

"No, I love it! Thanks, _Bear_."

The kitchen table was full of chinese dishes and we sat down to enjoy them. I wondered if they'd cooked all this food by themselves.

"No, we haven't." Barry said.

"Someone very wise once told us that eating the result is the best part." Cisco added, widely smiling.

Iris reached out her arms.

"Hence, a lot of take-out!"

Barry, who had taken place opposite me, suddenly looked quite thoughtfully at my _breasts_! I felt really uncomfortable as everyone began passing the food around...

"I didn't know you were in Slytherin?" he finally said.

I exhaled out of relief and looked down at the sweater I was wearing. It sure had a green snake and a large S on it!

"Oh, I'm not. I'm in Ravenclaw! This is Eric's shirt."

"Eric?"

My dad put four dumplings on his plate and seemed interested.

"He's a friend from CCMA." I explained.

"Eric Winslow is a terrific guy!" Cisco said.

"Special too, it seems, if you're wearing his sweater?" dad inquired on.

Lauren leaned closer to him.

"That's what I've been saying."

All these remarks about Eric didn't belong right here and right now, did they?

"He's special alright, but no more than another friend." I said. "We're friends. Nothing more."

Barry grinned like someone better knowing.

"Wearing his sweater talks to the opposite."

"Is that so? Does that mean _you_ usually walk around in Iris' clothes?"

I couldn't take my gaze away from his kind blue-green eyes (which have a little yellow in them). There was a few seconds silence but then we laughed.

"While we're on the subject of clothes," Barry continued. "I want to show you something."

He got up, left the table and walked into the livingroom. When he came back he was carrying my green superhero suit in a hanger. On the chest, we could spot a pink heart with red and blue lines around it. I gaped and stood up too as he handed it to me.

"What have you done to my creation!" Cisco exclaimed, making everyone stare at him. "Alright, _our_ creation."

"We thought it was time for you to get a symbol." Iris said and met my gaze. "So Barry made that for you."

"I've adapted it for your current energy capacity and…" He stopped himself. "It will shine when your heart does."

"Thank you so much… All of you! I'm not going to make some sentimental speech, cause it's not really my style..."

"Oh, I was looking forward to that!" Lauren joked.

"... but you have no idea what this means!"

Barry and I looked at each other.

"That you like getting the attention?"

I gave away a rather abrupt laugh and he got showered with my saliva! (How unsmooth can one get?!) This caused more laughter and Adam gave him a towel to wipe the watery substance off.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried multiple times but Barry kept saying it was fine.

Still, my face turned red like a tomato and I avoided looking at him. Apparently flames appeared on my cheeks. My dad took a hand on my shoulder and his touch made me calm down. The flames disappeared and Barry sat down next to Iris again. He kissed her on the cheek and made her lean on his shoulder. I remember thinking that something's _not right_ with their relationship…

He's a bit obsessed with her, actually, and she plays way too cool! Maybe it's just my opinion, but I can't help believing that with great emotions come a great necessity to live them up: Love should show in the way you do things as an individual and not just be a comfort of having someone to "be a couple" with. You _can_ grow separately without growing apart!

Where's the passion? Has Iris ever howled to the moon over her love for Barry or has Iris made Barry come out of his tense, handsome shell? (Again, _handsome?_ )

"There are lots of ways to show passion." is what the reasonable Adam-voice was saying in my head. And that's also true. But there's only one kind of passion I want when it comes to romantic love - the freeing one.

"Olivia, I've been asked to invite you to the opening of _Asterion_ next week."

I woke up from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Dr. Kirsch. His exhibition is called _Asterion._ " Lauren continued. "He told me you gave him the impression you'd come."

"Oh. I suppose I did."

Iris leaned away from Barry's shoulder.

"Jonathan Kirsch invited you personally?!" she exclaimed, clearly updated on the topic. "You know, as a reporter, I think that man's project is a wonderful subject to base an article on… I'm just saying!"

I smiled at her. She's so cute.

"Would you like to go with me, Iris?"

"Well, if you insist."

Everyone had a wonderful time throughout dinner and even if Lauren forgot the fortune cookies at home, I felt fortunate to know these people. To love them and have them appreciate me. In my book, that's as good as it gets!

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **19th of May**

* * *

 _So, things are getting more complicated now for Olivia... :) THANK YOU, dear reader, and feel free to leave a review if you want!_


	12. Eye of the enemy

_Little Heart has reached over 20 followers! Hurray & thank you, dear readers! _

_Today's my birthday, so I felt inspired to publish another chapter :) Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **The Great Hall was packed on the day of the opening.** There was a wide space of air above our heads, the sealing reached up eleven meters, and it made me wish I could fly. Nobody was using that space whereas Iris and myself were squished between sweaty bodies! (Not in a nice way.)

Jonathan Kirsch gave a very polite and pretentious speech. He explained why he wanted to do this exhibition:

"... Most of us live every day in the illusion that we can do nothing to better our living situations. You carry on with the same old job, and hobbies, for the rest of your life because you feel that you can do no better. My aim is to change that!"

Those were the exact words he used when talking to me. I frowned, cause he appeared like a robot or something!

"... I named it _Asterion_ after a river-god in Greek mythology. I like to see life as a river: Sometimes it's calm and steady, but other times it flows in new directions and creates new streams. Pick a new stream and see where it leads you. Welcome!"

After 10 minutes or so, Kirsch saw me. I waved and the next moment he was standing in front of us with a sexy smile glued on his face.

"Miss Zoe! You're here! How is everything?"

Iris stared at him like a total groupie! (Apparently, he's on her 3-list along with Oliver Queen.)

"Just fine, doctor." I answered. "Let me introduce you to my friend, Iris West. She's a journalist from CC Pictures."

"Oh really? Very nice to meet you, Miss West."

"Would it be terribly inconvenient if I asked you for a short interview?"

"I would be delighted! I usually have a lot on my plate but you caught me at the perfect time. Let's walk through this way…"

I was left on my own for about an hour - one of the longest hours of my life! Firstly, I thought the exhibition was boring. Secondly, due to my powers, I got a bad headache from sensing the feelings of all the guests! I couldn't escape them, cause there were stalls everywhere! After 30 minutes I sat down on a pink square pouf. Exhausted but not on fire. I spent the rest of the time swiping pictures of cute puppies on my phone.

"All done!" Iris made me jump. I didn't hear her come, even if she was wearing heels (as always). She looked at me with a crooked smile. "I see you're enjoying yourself!"

I showed her the phone screen.

"Puppies."

"Point taken. Who doesn't love puppies?... Oh, that one's cute!.. It looks like Barry."

"It does?"

"Yeah! If Barry was a dog, I think he'd look pretty much like that."

We both looked at the beagle puppy: The head was close to the camera and the big eyes were looking up in a begging position. I giggled.

"I see the resemblance! But I don't think a beagle is the dog for me…"

"No, that border collie is very cute too. How can you ever decide for just one?"

"A good decision should feel like getting into a hot bath. I'll know the feeling when it hits me!"

* * *

Last monday I was extremely excited when I strolled to CCMA. That morning came the result of the Pocahontas-audition! But when I was nearly there, Cisco called and rearranged my schedule:

"A bank is being robbed a block away from your current position." he informed. "I'm trying to get hold of Barry, but you better get over there."

I ran as fast as I could with Cisco's voice guiding me inside my ear. Apart from my heavy breathing, I heard sirens and saw police cars outside of the bank in question.

"There's no way I'm getting through there. The building has a backdoor?"

"Quite right, my fair lady! Let's see… Bingo! It's pretty thick, though."

A small street lead me to the alternative door on the other side of the bank. By then I'd dropped my ordinary clothes and stood in the suit of Little Heart. The door was wide and grey.

"Can I burn it loose?" I asked and without waiting for a reply I started firing flames on its edges.

"Yes, but you need to get hotter." He inhaled. "Sorry. Bad phrasing. _Go_ hotter."

I closed my eyes and envisioned the breaking of the door inside my head. Suddenly it squeaked and fell open once I kicked it with my boot.

"Nice work, Little Heart!" Cisco cheered on and I hurried into a green corridor. "Up a few floors and you're there. Just… Be careful."

A constant thought in my head was: _I have no idea what I'm doing!_ What was my plan? (Exactly! I didn't have one.) And where was Barry? The Flash.

The thieves had broken into a room with only one door. A woman wearing a leather jacket was standing guard. As I peeked out from the corner of the wall, a quick wind breeze played with my hair.

"How's it possible for the fastest man alive to be _late_?"

Barry leaned his red-dressed head closer to mine.

"Iris and I were taking a walk and I forgot my phone in the car."

Well, at least he's honest. I felt a little better knowing he got my back. Then he offered to act as bait.

He appeared in front of the woman and smiled, teasingly.

"Hi there! I'm The Flash. Don't you think it's the wrong season to be wearing leather? I'm just sayin'!"

The woman stood there, frozen. Then she made a grimace as her eyebrows grew together, the teeth sharpened and her arms turned into wings! (Didn't see that coming, did you?)

"For real?!" Barry exclaimed and with a piercing cry she flew after him down the next corridor.

"What the *beep* was that?" Cisco exclaimed in my ear.

I hurried to the door. It was locked, of course.

"Are you sure this is the best way in?"

"Yeah, but you could also use the air vent! Nothing beats an element of surprise, right?"

I thought about my claustrophobia for a brief moment before getting a grip!

My elbows hurt as I crawled quickly through the air vent. When I reached an opening, I saw a hooded figure trying to open a safe right below me. I burned the grille and pressed myself through, pulling the figure to the ground. As we collided the hood fell off and I found myself meeting the gaze of a one-eyed man with green skin: A _cyclops_!

"Who are you?" I asked with a fireball in front of me. His large eye glistened like a child's and my heart began flickering.

The cyclops ran to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He screamed as the hot handle burned his hand. "Told you so."

In the blink of an eye (just realized now how funny that sounds!) the door smashed into pieces and Barry landed in front of me with a groan. The woman-bird-thing grabbed hold of the cyclops with her claws and flew straight through the window! I threw myself over Barry to protect him from the broken glass and then... It was over.

* * *

"On behalf of CCPD I'd like to thank both Little Heart and Flash for what they did today." said Detective West when we were back at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry crossed his arms. (He often does that!)

"No need, Joe."

"Truth is we're thankful for all the help we can get, because none of us are able to shed light over the situation..."

"Olivia can!" Cisco shouted out and Detective West gave him a firm look. "Bad moment?"

Detective West sighed.

"Here we were just getting used to metahumans!"

Caitlin took a step forward.

"If we keep to the information we've been able to gather from these creatures, despite their lacking in scientific value, Turbulent Bull appears to be a _minotaur_. The green robber, with only one eye, resembles a _cyclops._.."

"...And his flying girlfriend looks like a _harpy_ : Half woman, half bird." Cisco jumped in. "All of them originate from Greek mythology."

"What were they after?" I asked. "I mean, what's inside the safe?"

"The safe belongs to a rather wealthy lawyer and it contains some legal documents, jewelry and a cup." Detective West explained.

The four of us frowned at the word.

"Cup?"

"Well, more like a chalice." Detective West took the cup out from a dark bag. "It's golden and no one knows how old."

"A collector's item?" Barry wondered.

"Probably. This lawyer thought it was nice, plus she had the money, so she bought it a couple of months ago."

I observed it. Sure, it was a fine piece with glittering stones on the blank surface.

"Who'd she buy it from?"

"Jonathan Kirsch."

* * *

 _Why_ does Jonathan Kirsch pop up all the time? First innocent coincidences, then the museum event and now this! How come he used to own an ancient chalice?

"We can trace it's age back to the 12th century," Caitlin explained after they'd run a few tests. "but it's not made of gold and the stones aren't that valuable."

"Then these monsters _slash_ crooks were after the money." Cisco finished. "Case closed! Or am I wrong?"

Cisco looked at Barry, who then looked at me as if expecting me to answer.

"I have to say I believe there's something else behind all this." I said. "We should talk to Dr. Kirsch and ask him how he came to own this cup. And _why_ he sold it."

Detective West nodded.

"I'll contact him."

"May I go with you when you see him? We're... acquainted... sort of."

Detective West smiled.

"Yes. You _may_."

Lauren entered the lab only minutes after he left, flashing her warmest smile.

"Better late than never… I've got the fortune cookies!"

Everyone gathered around the basket and picked up one each. Cisco gave away a laugh.

"Apparently someone is going to steal my cheese. What does yours say?"

Caitlin raised her eyebrows.

" _A new job is in your future_! I wonder what the pay's like?"

We giggled.

" _Your natural charm will attract someone special_." Lauren read.

I noticed a blush on her cheeks… Did it mean that someone special already _is_ in the picture? Caitlin woke me up from thinking and encouraged me to open my cookie. As I folded out the tiny piece of paper I was met with the mysterious words: _CHANGE IS COMING._

"That's what I got!" Barry exclaimed and walked up next to me. He was right, we were both holding the same fortune.

"I hope it's a nice change!" I said and changed the subject. "By the way, who wants to look at puppies with me this afternoon?"

"My fiancé Ronnie is coming home and we've already made plans." Caitlin replied.

I winked at her and turned to the others. Lauren said she was busy (with someone special, perhaps?) but Barry grinned widely.

"I'll go."

After a little convincing, Cisco agreed as well.

* * *

My hands were placed on the black wheel and the rain smacked against the car windows. Cisco was sick and had to stay home while Barry and I had two hours of driving to look forward to...

"Remember, you agreed to this voluntarily." I pointed out and smiled at Barry on the passenger's seat.

He giggled.

"I don't hear anyone complaining! Despite what you think, I'm not as easily bored as you."

"For your information, the exhibition was one of a kind on the boring-scale! I'm actually easily entertained."

Our eyes locked for a second before I had to look at the road again.

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah. I've noticed you like that!"

We didn't say anything for a few moments and that's when I turned on the radio. The powerful voice of Cher blessed us with the refrain of "If I Could Turn Back Time". We started laughing hysterically!

"Of all the songs!" I cried out of irony.

Cher sang and Barry responded, almost singing!

 _If I could turn back time..._

"I actually _can_!"

 _If I could find a way..._

"Just give me a call!"

I exhaled.

"Barry! You can sing!"

He was pretty modest about it but I was too exhilarated to care!

"What song should we sing to next? Ooh, I know! Singing In The Rain!"

Our drive turned into a carpool karaoke! We sang and laughed, tried harmonies and laughed when they failed… My light was shining through my chest all through Ben Rector's "Brand New", WALK THE MOON's "Shut Up and Dance" and especially when Barry did a high-pitch voice to Earth, Wind & Fire's "September".

"Next, I _have_ to see you dance!"

"In your dreams! But even then you wouldn't be impressed, cause I'm not much of a dancer."

"I believe that when I see it!"

My phone started ringing. It was Eric and I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Hey, Olivia. Since you weren't there this morning, I thought I'd let you know…"

"You know the cast!" I cried, happily.

"Yes and about that… It looks like Lilly got the part of Pocahontas."

My light disappeared at once.

"What? Lilly?"

"If it helps I think they made the wrong choice."

"Yeah, no, she's… She's great. Lilly's great. She deserves it…" I felt a lump in my chest. It turns out, when it comes to being happy for someone who has what you wish you had, I'm as egocentric as the next person.

When I hung up, I turned off the radio and went numb. I nearly forgot that Barry was sitting next to me.

"What was that about?" he wondered.

I filled him in. As I did, I felt the tears pressing on my eyes and my head became warm. That story means so much to me and I know I would've done a wonderful job! Barry put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Oz." Now I just felt stupid for getting this upset. Really super-hero like! "I'm sure you were great, they are the ones who're blind if they don't see everything you have to offer. And d'you know what else? Struggle and strife always come _before_ success!"

I took a deep breath as he padded my upper back.

"Always?"

He smiled, teasingly.

"... At least in the dictionary."

His attempt to be funny made me grin and I said I've always dreamed of playing Pocahontas.

"Tell me about your other dreams!" Barry insisted. "There has to be more than one, if I know you correctly. What is on your bucket list?"

I thought for a moment before it struck me: I want to go out of town, miles away where no one lives, and look at the stars. You never really see them in a bright city.

"What about you?"

He looked down at his hands and smiled as a way to hide his pain.

"I wish my dad will be released from prison." I wish that, too. "Other than that, I have no idea."

"I suppose it's better to live and appreciate the moment rather than long to the next…" I thought out loud and then gave him a playful look. "You're so wise, Bear!"

He met my gaze and smiled widely.

"Thanks, Oz!"

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **25th of May 2015**


	13. Freaky Friday Part 1

**Things have been a little up-side-down lately.** It turns out no matter what superpower you have, life still catches you off guard! (Observe, a metahuman is still a "human" but with the word "meta" coming first...) But before everything got twisted, something truly wonderful happened in my life: I got a dog! Her name's Lammy and she's a 7-year old cocker spaniel. Actually, Barry and I were looking at a bunch of beagle puppies but even though they were _adorable_ I couldn't choose one of them...

The couple selling the dogs were very nice. All four of us sat down on the wooden floor and had puppies crawling all over our legs. I quickly picked up my phone and took a picture of Barry.

"What was that for?"

I grinned.

"I'm saving this for Iris!"

Suddenly I felt an urge to turn around... That's when I saw her - white with brown spots, long ears and big beautiful eyes. In the corner, Lammy was resting in a bed that looked like a shoe.

"Who is this little cutey?"

I got really taken by her, she was so observant and playful! Several minutes passed and I didn't want to leave her side. The nice couple suggested that I'd take Lammy home instead for one of the puppies and we had a deal!

Lammy is so lovable! The two of us spent the entire night playing, cuddling and eating candy. (I had my own candy, of course.) Exhausted and happy we fell asleep on my bed. I really looked forward to spending more time with her the next day but as it happened… That turned out _very_ differently.

* * *

Eyes closed, I twitched and turned on the rather hard mattress... Strange, I thought, cause my mattress is always so comfortable.

"Lie still, will you?" A familiar female voice spoke from my right. _Iris!?_

The shock made me sit up straight and I couldn't believe what I saw! I wasn't in my bed, I was in a different bedroom. In a different house! I looked at my legs, horrified... They were a lot longer than mine, covered in small, dark hairs! And I was wearing white underpants! My feet felt big and flat when I walked to the closest mirror and stared into Barry's face! The male scream came on its own and I put my hand over my mouth, panicking. Why did I look like Barry?

"What is it?" Iris wondered as she sat up. "Do you _want_ dad to hear you?"

"I, I… I…"

"Barry?"

I felt on my arms… _his_ arms... chest and stomach. Once I reached the butt cheeks I blushed. (That wasn't my butt!) This couldn't be real! I had to be dreaming! I looked into the mirror again, met Barry's terrified eyes and slapped myself across the face. The stinging pain helped me reach a conclusion: This was not a dream. I actually was in Barry's body!

That became even more clear when I tried to hurry out the door, cause I'd forgotten about the super-speed. In a flash I knocked down a drawer, fell down the stairs and found myself on the hallway floor!

Iris came after me with a pair of sweatpants.

"What's going on with you! You're scaring me."

"Sorry." Barry's voice came out of my mouth. "I'm just… not myself."

I put on the sweatpants and said I had to go. Shirtless, I flashed outside and straight into a street light. The collision left a mark on the pole. I shook my head quickly and continued up the road.

What can I say? Wow. Running in Barry's speed was like nothing I've ever experienced before! It made the roller coaster in Starling City seem like a sloth and the pressing wind enhanced the flying-feeling! Everything around me, cars and early morning walkers, moved in super slow-motion. Time disappeared and I felt vibrations all over, like everything was so much more than it seemed. Instinctively, I ran home. To Lammy. She would help me relax and think through the situation. (So I thought.)

* * *

There was smoke coming out of the apartment when I'd speeded up the stairs. I could hear Lammy bark loudly as I opened the door. In the living room, someone - the spot image of myself - was wildly burning! This look-alike was dressed in my purple pajamas, though it was disappearing step by step.

"Oh my God! For real!" the other me cried. "This can't be happening!"

A thought struck my mind.

"Barry?"

The burning me turned around and her bright eyes widened even more. Lammy was standing on the couch, barking non-stop. The flames increased!

"You're _me_!" my body… Barry exclaimed.

"Not exactly…"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my body?"

My feet… His feet were coloring the floor black due to the fire. I raised my arms as I approached her… _him_!

"It's Olivia, Barry, and before anything else I need you to _calm down_. If you don't, you'll burn this place up!"

My words only made him more anxious and for a moment I feared the worst… But Adam, the real hero, joined us with a fire extinguisher and sprayed white foam all over Barry.

"What the fudge, Olivia!" Adam said, angrily, but he didn't look at me. Well, he looked at my foamy look-alike… who was actually Barry! (Confusing?) "I thought you had control over your powers?"

He saw me standing there without a shirt.

"Barry! Didn't see you there. Is everything alright?"

"I'm not Barry. It's me, Olivia."

Now Adam's eyes widened.

"Your sister." I finished.

"And _I'm_ Barry!" my body… Barry added. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?!"

I sighed and tried to smile.

"Nope."

* * *

So! Barry and I had switched bodies. It felt weird walking around in his tense, male shell and I just couldn't get used to seeing myself from a third person perspective. (Is my nose really that pointy?)

When Barry had washed off the foam and walked out of the bathroom, I saw myself wear a grey, long-sleeved shirt. I looked like an office-worker!

"Seriously?" I gave him a stern look.

He buttoned it all the way to the top. Lammy was still barking at him.

"I'm not comfortable with anything else."

"Is having breasts _that_ distracting?" I teased.

He didn't say anything back and Adam handed me a red t-shirt. Barry frowned as I put it on.

"My abs aren't as big as I thought."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "There's barely any flesh on you, Bear!"

"So… what's your theory?"

"More fat food."

He didn't find that funny.

"On our situation!"

"Oh. I don't have one. _You´re_ the scientist!"

"Well, my imagination only goes so far!" he exclaimed. "This time we can't just say ' _You've watched Harry Potter - you'll understand'_! And I can't think of anything scientific that can help us explain what's happened!"

"I guess you'll just have to run to the future and ask."

"I can't!"

Cause he was in my body and I was in his.

"Right… Wait, what about Harry Potter?"

"Little Heart is basically a walking Patronus Charm that keeps people from negativity!" he answered.

I gave away a laugh and said he knows his Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I've seen the movies."

"You should read the books, too." I smiled. "I wonder if Cisco's done that?"

He realized we were getting off the subject.

"Anyway, this is nothing like that! This is… _freaky_!"

Lammy's constant barking made him restless and irritated.

"Lammy, _sssshhh_!"

I grinned and sat down on the floor. The moment I touched her, even though I looked like Barry, she stopped.

"She knows you're not Olive." Adam suddenly pointed out. He was still holding the fire extinguisher. (Paranoid?)

Barry wondered how Lammy could know that. I shrugged my Barry-shoulders.

"She just knows! Besides, you have to be firm as well as tender to have a dog."

"Your point being?"

I gave Barry… myself... an honest look.

"You're too vanilla, Bear."

Now _I_ was the one irritating him. Yellow flames started showing on my… his face.

"I've been saving people _and_ dogs way longer than you."

"Yes, you have." I put my currently slim fingers on his round shoulder. "But right now you need to learn how to handle my powers. _If_ we want to avoid public chaos? In return I'll learn how to be The Flash, but I can't do that without you. We're a team, remember?"

He nodded and sighed deeply.

"That's your lesson number one, right? _Think positive_."

Exactly.

* * *

Adam went off to find Caitlin and Cisco. Next, in _Little Heart's Bootcamp_ , Barry and I were sitting opposite each other in the living room. Legs crossed, trying to relax. (Observe: _Trying_!) The silence was deafening and I felt how tense his body had made me.

"Breath, Barry." I commanded.

He scuffed.

"I feel silly!"

"Quiet."

"Look, I really don't see the point…"

"I had to relax and accept my feelings in order to keep in control over the flames. They are one and the same, Barry. The thing is to get through what you feel, not just pass it by."

Barry snorted.

"All my life I've been the King of holding things bottled up inside."

I smiled, still eyes closed.

"Is that a past tense I hear?"

When Cisco, Caitlin and her fiancé Ronnie arrived (the latter, a _very_ agreeable person) they asked us questions just to establish that we were not insane. They asked my body… Barry… about things they've been through together. I just sat there, looking stupid, until Cisco asked me to do a salsa move. Quite enthusiastically I rolled my hips, or Barry's, and everybody laughed. Since that's not really Barry's style, it had to be Olivia trapped in there!

"This actually happened to me once." Ronnie said. "Well, kinda. Have they told you that I'm Firestorm?"

I nodded with a wide grin.

"I'm not Firestorm right now. I need my friend Dr. Martin Stein, we're compatible, and once linked we… become one body with two minds. That can fly and burn things."

"Cool?" I didn't know what else to say.

Caitlin continued:

"He refers to one time when Dr. Stein had taken over his body. But Ronnie was still in there, trapped in his own mind."

I didn't really understand but like I've said before, it's fine. Accepting makes everything easier. Caitlin insisted that Barry and I needed to keep close until we could figure out a way to swop us back.

"It's only 10:30, so you might as well enjoy this!" Cisco added, trying to be positive but only sounded kinky.

I realized something important.

"Can someone watch Lammy for a couple of hours?"

I had to present a musical assignment at noon! Barry squinted his eyes.

"Please don't tell me it involves dancing."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Freaky Friday Part 2

**Barry was dancing like a caged animal set free!** But you know by now that it wasn't exactly him, it was me - stuck in Barry's body! I'd booked a room at CCMA and rehearsed my choreography to Bruno Mars "Uptown Funk". My own look-alike, Barry, was staring at me with arms crossed. He still made me wear that ugly office-shirt!

"I never thought I'd see myself dance like that." he stated.

Sweat was dripping from my forehead and I grinned.

"And _I_ never thought I'd see myself stand in the position of a frozen statue!" I replied. "Come here! I'll show you the steps."

"There's no way I'll be able to do it like you!"

I danced up to him.

"Then just pretend!"

He exhaled with an amused smile.

"What?"

I grabbed his… Well, _my_ hand.

"Make believe, Bear!"

We went through it but Barry wasn't eager. The moves were big and cocky and he doesn't really like to stand out. Not even in my body. (Maybe, as The Flash...)

"Let's be honest: I'm not overly comfortable with this, Oz."

"Then why are you smiling?"

He giggled.

"I have no idea!"

"Just do something, it doesn't have to be good! I need to collect the points from this class so I can take another next term."

He understood my argument and agreed to do his best. Cause, what are friends for if not to embarass each other?

* * *

An hour later, I saw myself looking nervous up on the stage. And that's not really like me (cause that's an area I know very well - the art of performing). But again, it wasn't me standing there. It was Barry.

Eric walked by the audience seat where I was sitting.

"Hi Eric!" I exclaimed and waved. "How's it going?"

He said hello back, but you could tell that he thought it was strange (seeing that guy he met _once_ act like they're the best of buddies). He smiled lovingly at Barry… me… and the teachers cleared their throats.

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Zoe." choir master Olaf said.

The song started playing but Barry ignored the first 7 steps. Suddenly he asked if he could sing instead.

"Of course, it's your performance."

I wondered if he knew what he was doing, cause improvisation is not easy! Then he started singing and his… my body sort of shone. Apparently, no one noticed it but me. For a moment I saw straight through him... I didn't see myself anymore, I saw Barry!... heard his lean voice. He sang Billy Joel's "Vienna".

Afterwards, Eric walked up to Barry beneath the stage.

"That was beautiful, Olivia! So intimate and honest."

Barry smiled politely.

"Thanks. Who are you?"

I hurried towards them, unaware that I used the super-speed to get there! Luckily, Eric just looked confused. I laughed artificially and hit Barry in the side.

"Hahah, you're so funny! Asking him who he is! That's clearly you're friend Eric Winslow... Cisco introduced us, remember?"

Eric observed me closely, like you watch someone who is a little bit insane. Barry got the message and smiled obligingly.

" _Eric_! Of course! I haven't forgotten you!"

"You alright since we last spoke?" Eric wondered.

"Why wouldn't I be!"

"I knew you wanted that part real bad, so I figured..."

"Oh! Yeah, I did... And I didn't get it… Too bad when that happens to the best of us... Not that I'm the best or anything! But, you know, I told her… _Someone_ told _me_ how valuable I am and that someone rarely lies..."

Barry sure got a way with words! Eric turned his gaze to me, almost hostile. For a moment I forgot that he thought I was Barry.

"I don't recall your name?"

I took his hand and there was an awkward pause. (I wanted so much to tell him about everything: My powers, Turbulent Bull, the body switch…)

"Barry." I finally said, still holding his hand. "Allen. Barry Allen."

Eric gave away a laugh.

"I think I'll remember it now! So, Barry Allen, will you join us for lunch?"

Typical! We'd planned a date that day, which made the situation even more complicated. I twinced.

"Ah, sorry, but she can't go."

I clocked myself… Barry… with a knowing look. He followed my lead.

"That's right, I can't… Something's come up… Very important that can't wait. It's Lauren, my aunt…"

"Godmother." I corrected.

" _Godmother!_ She's sick and we promised to help her out with some… stuff. And you know me, Eric, I never turn my back to those in need!"

He tried to sound like me but was still just blabber-Barry.

"Okey…" Eric began, confused and suspicious. "I'll talk to you later then, Olivia?"

Barry nodded and froze when Eric suddenly kissed his cheek. I wished Barry would smile or give some other sign that I was just having a bad day. But he didn't. He looked at me.

"Barry, we have to go."

Ten minutes later we left CCMA for CCPD. (Are you with me so far?)

* * *

I like the interior feel of Barry's workplace, CCPD short for Central City's Police Department. The many glass walls and shiny floors remind me of S.T.A.R. Labs and I love the large golden sign right next to the elevator. _Truth. Liberty. Justice._ I took the surroundings in with great admiration.

"What's the matter, Allen? You lost?" a short man observed, quite aggressively. He was wearing black suspenders and had a burger in his hand. "I want that report on my desk ASAP!"

"Working on it." I heard my voice call out in front of me, before quickly adding. "That is, _he_ 's working on it, Sir."

The man looked confused at my body… Barry.

"And you are?"

Inside the main office Detective West was having a conversation with Jonathan Kirsch. Barry entered first and put his things on a desk. It looked odd, cause he was still in my shoes. (Literally!)

"Barry, this is Dr. Kirsch." Joe said and I politely shook his hand. "Olivia Zoe asked for permission to be here, too. She says she knows you."

Kirsch looked at Barry… my look-alike... with a crooked smile.

"Yes, it appears so."

I couldn't hold the curiosity in anymore.

"What's with this cup, Jonathan?"

The two men looked surprised at me. Had anyone mentioned his first name?

"It's been in my family for generations. That chalice is an important part of my heritage."

"Then why did you sell it?"

He took a step closer, watching me closely. Even if Barry's tall, this guy is taller! I got a little intimidated by the look he gave me… Like he just figured out it was me talking to him in the appearance of a young, male CSI.

"Honestly?" he finally said. "I sold it so I could afford the funding of my exhibition _Asterion_."

His eyes didn't lie.

"And you can't think of any reason why somebody might want to get their hands on it?" Joe asked.

Kirsch shook his head.

"Nothing other than its historical value."

 _Now_ he was lying! Or at least I noticed a change in his eyes...

* * *

Barry and I shared a late lunch on the way to S.T.A.R. Labs. I carried him from the subway, cause it went faster that way. (Besides, I should use The Flash's powers as much as possible, right?) We walked into the lab, only to find Cisco standing in front of a whiteboard. He had just drawn a tree.

"I see Olivia-influences are all the rage." Barry pointed out.

Cisco greeted us with an unbelievably cute smile.

"We've looked up Kirsch, like you wanted Olivia." he answered, looking at my look-alike. Who sighed.

"I'm Barry."

Cisco grinned.

"Yeah you are! It's difficult to remember, though."

"What's all this?" I wondered.

Caitlin and Ronnie joined us.

"This is the family tree of Jonathan Kirsch." Caitlin explained and pointed at the names on the board. "Interestingly enough, we can track his bloodline back to the Middle Ages, but what you see here are his ancestors from the 17th century and forward."

I watched the names closely. There were only men.

"Why is there only men?"

"It's strange, but that's all we could find." Ronnie answered. "The archives has a lot on them but nothing on the women. Not even Kirsch's own mom."

"That _is_ strange."

We all agreed on that. Dr. Kirsch became blurrier the more I learned about him...

"It's scary, too." I pointed out.

Cisco nodded.

"What would the world be without ladies?"

Next, Barry's heart began shining through his chest… my chest. He put a hand on it and looked a little pale.

"Bear, what's wrong?"

"I… I'm scared."

That was only a heads-up, I should know. He felt an uninvited presence. Suddenly, the lights in the building went out! Just like that! In the dark, we heard a loud _boom_. It caused the floor to shake under our feet.

"What was that?" Ronnie exclaimed.

"Turbulent Bull." I confirmed. "Barry, a little light please!"

Barry conjured a flame in his hand. The fire danced on everybody's faces and left a warmth on our skin. Cisco hit a few buttons on the computer, even slammed it.

"Great, it knocked out the tech system. No Wifi or nothing!" Cisco confirmed.

Another _boom_ was heard. "It sounds like he's having a ball in the bottom laboratory…"

"That's were I put the chalice!" Caitlin realized. "Perhaps the monsters are working together and really were after it all along?"

"I think you're right." In a flash, I was wearing Barry's red superhero suit. "I'll go down first."

Barry took a firm hold of my arm. It made me uncomfortable, to be honest, cause I never got used to staring into my own face.

"No, Oz! It's too dangerous. You don't know the powers well enough."

"I have to. We have to do something."

* * *

The metal door had a large hole in it. Inside, Turbulent Bull was standing with its tall, hairy back turned. The heavy breaths echoed and gave away cool clouds of air.

"Hey!" I shouted. Somehow, being The Flash boosted my courage. "We didn't hear you knock?" (The security system here truly sucks.)

The broad-shouldered minotaur moved around and penetrated its bright red eyes into mine.

" _Little Heart."_

The deep, dark voice made my back shiver.

" _You've changed._ _Red suits you."_

My eyes widened.

"You know?"

" _I've been around a long time._ _My eyes see the truth._ "

I speeded to the other side of the room and saw a golden sparkle in its pants pocket. The cup!

"Why did you abduct Walker?" I cried. "You hurt him, destroyed his home and threatened his family!"

" _SURVIVAL!"_ it roared back and took a swing at me. I was faster and jumped away. " _Pure and simple! I hate people who deceive… And Walker is a liar! I wanted him to feel the sting of his own words!"_

The others showed up and Barry didn't hesitate to walk up to the beast. He threw a fireball at it, but Turbulent Bull just waved it away and laughed mockingly.

" _I see someone was not as quick as you to learn their new powers."_

Cisco gasped.

"This would be so cool if he didn't want to kill us!"

The sentence seemed to trigger the minotaur, cause it screamed. Their faces got covered with saliva as it prepared to attack. Quickly, I placed myself in the way.

"Why don't you tell me the real story? I'd like to know the true version."

I looked into those red eyes and wasn't afraid. I was calm and wanted to understand.

"Please."

An evil smile showed in Turbulent Bull's face. A smile that was almost familiar…

" _You will have to catch me first, Little Heart."_

"I'm The Flash now, so that won't be a problem!"

The beast ran straight through the wall (just like our last meeting). I was about to run after it when I heard my female voice cry out from behind me. Barry fell to the ground. He was groaning intensely, pressing on his stomach.

"It hurts…." he stuttered. "Like… I've been cut…"

Caitlin, rational and gifted as she is, ordered me to take him back to the main lab.

* * *

Cisco and Ronnie played chess as we were waiting for Caitlin's diagnosis.

"I don't even feel like asking what's going on." Barry said. He was resting on one of the beds, still looking exactly like me.

Caitlin bit her lower lip. She usually does that when something's wrong.

"Cait?" Ronnie wondered.

But this time she was holding back a grin.

"Barry has become a woman!" she said.

"Yeah, but what else is new?" Cisco continued.

She looked at Barry.

"That pain you felt was primary dysmenorrhea, also known as period pain."

Sincere laughter filled the room and Barry blushed.

"For real? No wonder you ladies are so tough!"

I tried to be cheerful but while we're on the subject of truth, seeing Barry suffer had done something to me... An intense feeling had shouted to me that I was about to lose something I didn't want to be without. Something I've never noticed before. At least not like this.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **1st of June 2015**


	15. One step closer

_Dear readers, thank you so much for your supportive reviews! I simply loved putting together the Freaky Friday-chapters and I'm so happy you liked it! :)_

 _Answer to Gen Heart's review: Interesting theory! It definitely puts Lammy in a bigger role, which she deserves, but it's not quite what I'd imagined... This chapter will hint on what caused Barry and Olivia to change bodies. But the explanation stays unknown in the end (so you can stick to your theory if you want)!_

* * *

" **I'm more confused than a chameleon in a bag of skittles!"** I exclaimed after waking up in a bed at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Cisco said. He was picking off a couple of blue dots from my face as I stood up. "Here! I've made you a smoothie."

It felt so good being back in my own body - I absolutely love being a woman! Even if this insane experience must have been educational on some level, I hope it won't ever happen again…

As Cisco and I entered the main lab together, Barry greeted us with a smile. 24 hours of me non-shaving his face had given him a nice stubble. He looked very handsome with it, actually.

" _Good mornin', good mornin'_!" he sang and snapped his fingers in a buoyant rhythm. " _Your little heart will soon shine through…_ "

I think I blushed.

"Is it still Olivia stuck in there?" Cisco joked. Everyone knew we'd switched back. "I don't really see Barry as a gifted singer."

"He is!" Caitlin said. "I've actually heard him sing."

Ronnie was there, too. Barry took a step forward and gave me a long, comforting hug. It was warm and implied that he liked me even better now, after our freakiest adventure (jet).

"So what was behind this? Any ideas?"

Cisco took a bite of a liquorice string and started chewing.

"I've narrowed the explanations down and so far I've got… Pretty much nothing!"

"Clearly, it escapes definition." Barry concluded.

"I don't like feeling this powerless." Caitlin confessed. "The scientific tools I've mastered are of no use!"

I wrapped my arm around hers.

"Don't say that, Caitlin! It's your _personal_ qualities that help us the most."

"Not that you think you know the average amount of bugs Barry swallows when running."

We laughed at Cisco's remark and then Ronnie kissed Caitlin on the cheek. Barry chuckled.

"Olivia's right."

"Of course I am!" I teased, making him grin even more.

"...We were all of us struck by lightning…" He looked at Ronnie. "..exploded into two…"

His Earth-colored eyes met mine.

"... and fell in a bonfire."

"As if what happened to me was more of an accident!" I pointed out. " _Fell_ in a bonfire! Even if that's the truth, it's insulting."

Barry slightly hit my arm and said we should get back to the subject. Cisco shrugged his shoulders.

"Who says we have to know what happened anyway?"

As long as it doesn't happen again! My gaze froze at the small piece of paper on the desk: _CHANGE IS COMING_. Perhaps that was the reason for our body switch? Barry and I _did_ get the same fortune! It's totally magical and, in my opinion, totally possible! But the others are unlikely to believe that, so I let the theory pass unmentioned.

A moment later Iris stumbled in and hurried towards Barry.

"Barry Henry Allen! Where have you been? I've was worried sick… Wait, are you growing a beard?"

Without hesitation, they embraced and kissed passionately. My stomach twirled itself into a bun. I picked up my tote bag and avoided looking into anyone's eyes.

"And you smell like Olivia!" Iris exclaimed.

"I do?"

"Oranges and almond!"

He smelled himself and looked at me with a funny face. Yes, I had used my body lotion when I was in his body!

"You're welcome." I said. "Gotta go, guys. I'll see you later…"

"Hey, Oz! Shouldn't we figure this out before we, you know, go back to normal?"

"Not right now. Besides, like Cisco said, who needs to figure out what's already worked out fine?"

"True, but still…"

I interrupted him and accidentally meet his gaze. Those kind and glossy hazel eyes peered through my soul and I didn't want to stay a minute longer, in fear of him seeing too much of it.

"Lammy needs me!"

* * *

 _REFLECTION:_ Barry is one of the best friends I've ever had and I love him. I don't know when I started loving him, but I know I do. Now, there are butterflies flying around inside whenever he smiles at me.

 _QUESTION:_ Does that mean I'm also _in love_ with him?

 _ANSWER:_ Not necessarily.

…

 _TRUTH:_ Yes! I'm in love with Barry! Who's The Flash. And has a girlfriend. One I like! Crap. Still, there's no going back from here.

* * *

My classes have ended and CCMA is closed for the summer. For a few weeks I've laid low (or _been_ kind of low, depends on how you look at it). I've cried without tears a lot: A movie, a text from Eric, googling stuff… Yep, all those things made me sob without a specific reason! I've been spending time with Lammy, which have been wonderful to say the least, and found myself drawn to Ed Sheeran's sentimental love songs. (Urgh!) My self-control has been weak and that hasn't helped me control my fiery powers... One time, when I was dangerously nostalgic in front of Tom & Jerry, Adam had to take out the fire extinguisher again! But it's better now.

I haven't been at S.T.A.R. Labs much since Turbulent Bull seems to have vanished, which is odd, cause how can something big and hairy suddenly become _invisible_? We don't know how to find it, cause we never placed the roaming beacon on when we had the chance...

I think I may be on to something, though. This creature has to be part-time human, as a disguise if nothing else. Cisco agrees with me.

He and I went to the cinema two weeks ago. We saw a new sci-fi we hoped would be like Star Wars, but it wasn't nearly as good. Still, I love hanging out with my movie-geek of a friend! Eric and I got together last friday at a restaurant and I've had coffee with Caitlin a few times as well. My only contact with Barry has been through texting, though I never text him first.

* * *

My dad and Lauren came on a surprise visit yesterday! They brought chips, a dried bull muscle for Lammy (ironic, right?) and revealing news… They are in love!

"About time!" I said. "I often wished that as a child, cause you're practically my mom."

Dad put his arm around her and smiled.

"It only took us 20 years…"

Lauren laughed as dad tried to kiss her on the mouth. It was weird seeing them tease each other. I giggled and took a brown pastry out of the oven.

"Honey, we didn't know if it was the right time to tell you…" dad expressed. "You've been through a lot lately."

"A lot and a lot." I admitted.

I looked at him.

"We are extremely proud of you, Olive."

"Not _Olive_ , please dad!"

Lauren observed my face closely. Her brown eyes never misses out on anything (even if I am a very talented actress).

"Do you want us to use _Oz_ instead?" she asked and I felt a lump in my chest.

I snorted.

"No. The name's Little Heart!"

I placed the newly baked muffins on a plate.

"What's on your mind, dear?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just wondering if dad will agree to watch another episode of Gilmore Girls."

She knew I wasn't exactly honest but I don't think dad had a clue.

"You seem saddened." Lauren continued. "You don't shine as much as you usually do."

I smiled meaningly.

"Boy-trouble?"

She's as curious as Jessica Fletcher, my fairy godmother!

"You make me sound like a teenager!"

Now dad joined the interrogation.

"Is it that Eric your friends talked about?"

I shook my head and started making us some tea.

"Barry?"

Her eyes met mine and I didn't flinch a muscle, which was answer enough for her. My dad took it as a "no".

" _Cisco_?" he continued with widened eyes.

I gave away a laugh and felt my strength return to me. Laughing has always been a direct channel to my heart! It began shining and flickered in yellow and white light.

"No, not Cisco! Lauren was right the second time."

It felt weird almost confessing my feelings out loud. Lauren gave me a warm look.

"That's nice! I like him. You two are more alike than what meets the eye."

I sighed.

"You forget Iris." I pointed out. "He's been in love with her his whole life and they're happy together."

We walked into the living room, my dad carrying the tray.

"So you can see yourself with him?" Lauren asked. "I mean, is that what you want? To be in her place."

I shook my head slowly and turned on the TV. The beautiful tones of Carole King singing "la la la" filled the room.

"No." I answered. "After everything that's happened I don't want to be anywhere but _here_! Things are better this way." (I actually believe that.)

Dad thought it was a good time to move on.

"You know what the deal is with that cup and these Greek monsters?"

"It's so tangled up, dad... I can't get my head around it. Still, it's easier for me to understand the supernatural..." I smiled as I saw the priceless (clueless) faces of the others in my mind. "I don't rely on science."

Lammy jumped up in my lap and licked my hand. Lauren giggled at a memory.

"You used to believe in garden goblins, remember? And you _still_ believe in Santa Claus?"

"I do!" I confessed with a playful grin.

Suddenly, a thought struck my mind like a flash… Like a flash from above: If myths are getting true, then perhaps Dr. Kirsch's golden cup is like the Holy Grail? A cup of life that makes the drinker (Turbulent Bull & Co) _IMMORTAL!_ It's crazy, I know! But what if things we learn to dismiss as nonsense is actually for real?

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **29th of June 2015**

* * *

 _So... Olivia finds herself in the same situation Barry was in, until he came clean to Iris. In the chapters to come, I'd like to welcome some characters from the original show. Any thoughts on that, dear readers?_


	16. Apocalypse (as in revelation)

_Little Heart has reached 30 followers! I'm so happy! To celebrate, here comes my longest and most thrilling chapter jet. Enjoy!_

 _Answer to Grace Ellingson's review: Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, I literally jumped up-and-down with joy! I agree with you, as well :) I like Iris and Barry together. We'll just have to wait and see what happens..._

* * *

 **I put the mug to my mouth.**

"Aow!"

"I told you it was hot."

"Well, I thought my lips could handle it." I said.

Barry smiled on the other side of the cornered table. Caitlin had asked us to meet her at Jitters but she didn't say why.

"Clearly, your powers doesn't make you immune to heat." Iris pointed out.

I sat silently and played with the spoon until Cisco jumped at me from behind. He laughed and I gave him a friendly punch in the stomach.

"Sorry I'm late!" he said. "The curls were not co-operating this morning."

Two minutes later, Caitlin's showed herself outside the window. She waved and hurried to the door.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted and gave me a quick hug. "How are you?"

Everyone seemed fine. I looked up at Caitlin's happy face, her eyes glistened behind the light mascara. It made me smile.

"What's going on with _you_?"

"Ronnie and I are getting married!"

Our chins dropped. I clapped my hands together, jumped out of the chair and hugged her hard. We laughed together and then she told us about his second proposal.

"We were talking about the future after dinner, how our lives have changed so drastically and that our relationship has taken…" She sighed. "Impossible turns! Then he asked me if I still wanted to marry him!"

"That's so great, Caitlin!" Barry added.

I put my hand on hers.

"I am so happy for you."

"Gosh! Olivia, we'll get to arrange a bachelorette party!" Iris exclaimed.

Caitlin snorted.

"Can we all agree that there will be no strip club?"

Cisco smiled kind of creepy. Caitlin noticed.

"Not for Ronnie either!"

"Oh, you're no fun!"

The wedding will take place next week, at a beach house on the outskirts of town. I like the idea of an impulsive wedding, then only people who are important in your life _right now_ will be there.

"Well, I didn't just gather us here to talk about my wedding. It's been uncommonly quiet this past month and, to be honest, I don't want to get too accustomed to it… Olivia?"

I knew what she was after. During lunch last week I'd told her about my theories.

"Right, I'm getting restless too!" I began. "And in my restlessness I've been thinking."

"About...?" Barry wondered.

"Turbulent Bull. But be prepared, cause it'll sound crazy!"

"We're getting more used to that every day." Iris assured.

I told them what we know about the monster/cup-relationship so far: The cyclops tried to steal it and Turbulent Bull successfully stole it from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"There has to be something special about it! It's just a theory, but if these monsters are walking-myths then maybe the cup comes from that world too."

"You mean, like King Arthur's Holy Grail?" Barry asked.

If that's the case, the cup probably has the ability to keep people from dying.

There was an awkward silence around the table. For a moment I felt like a neglected child.

"Go on."

Cisco took a sip of his coffee. I smiled vaguely.

"And I also think Turbulent Bull is part-time human."

"That makes sense." said Barry right away. "You and I actually _saw_ the harpy-woman transform outside the bank vault."

Caitlin nodded.

"The ability to change appearance would explain why they disappear so easily."

Suddenly, Cisco got an idea!

"Hang on!" he exclaimed. "Remember Dr. Kirsch's family tree? We only have information about his _male_ ancestors, past the generations… If the minotaur is _immortal_ and can take on the appearance of a human, then…"

" _He_ could be all of them!" I followed up. "Kirsch is Turbulent Bull!"

The others hushed me and I lowered my head.

"Wait, _that's_ why we know nothing about the women? Because there were none?" Iris wondered. "He's just pretended to be his own father, grandfather, great-great grandfather and so on?"

Everyone nodded in unity.

"And that makes Jonathan Kirsch…" Barry began.

"One old man!" Cisco finished.

"If what you say is true, Oz," Barry continued after a second's thought. "then us having the cup is the only way to stop him."

"From what?"

He waited for me to explain.

"Jonathan Kirsch is suspicious alright, but it still feels like he has good in him. I can sense it! Maybe this is a _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ -thing, where he needs our help more than our hostility?"

Barry sighed.

"Last time we all got the impression that this creature is highly aggressive." he explained, like someone better knowing. "If we have to stop him, and he can't die because he has the cup, we need to take it."

* * *

A few hours later, we got company at S.T.A.R. Labs! I was on my way back upstairs after having "powdered my nose" (how delicately put!) when they entered the main entrance:

A woman with long, golden brown hair wearing a purple dress under a dark jacket and a man with short hair and goggle-glasses. They were carrying one massive gun each! I stared at them in wonder. The man took off his goggles and smirked cunningly at me.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Do I know you?"

"No and I don't intend for you to get to know me either." he muttered. "Lisa, let's get this over with."

They knew the way up to the main lab and I simply followed them. When the others saw them, they didn't look pleased. Barry lashed at the man but not before a gun was aimed and fired something blue on his leg. An icy substance clung to it and Barry cried out as he kneeled.

"What are you doing here, Snart?!"

"Nice to see you too, Flash. Barry. It's been too many months."

"Answer the question!"

Cisco twirled his face into a guilty smile. Caitlin asked if he knew anything about this.

"I figured we could use some help to break into Kirsch's house."

" _You_ contacted them!?" Barry shouted.

The woman, Lisa, walked up to Cisco.

"He just gave me a call. You don't have to be mad."

Leonard and Lisa Snart are siblings-in-crime, apparently. Leonard and Barry have a history of being _frenemies_. (Enemies, most recently.) Snart was responsible for letting all the metahuman-villains go.

I sat down next to my friend and conjured a flame between my palms.

"Tell me if it hurts."

In seconds the ice covering Barry's leg melted. Snart observed me intriguingly.

"Well, well… Here we have the newest _little_ superhero. Little Heart, what kind of name is that?"

"The one I chose. What's yours?"

"You may call me Captain Cold."

I stared into his trickster eyes. Barry leaned on my shoulder as he stood up.

"We don't need your help!"

Snart gave me a crooked smile.

"I can see that. Nonetheless, I'm good at what I do and want a piece of the cake."

Caitlin, Iris and Barry stared at Cisco.

"How much did you tell her?"

"Only the important bits!" Snart answered. "Something about a shimmering mug that gives the drinker a very long life. If it's real, that's payment enough!"

Iris got angry.

"There's the catch!"

Caitlin too.

"Is there anything you care about except yourself?"

Snart's smile faded.

"Yeah. Money." He turned to Barry. "We got a deal?"

Barry stood on his own feet now and gently pushed me out of his way.

"NO!"

Snart raised his cold-gun again.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

I knew what Barry was thinking in that moment: He could try to disarm Snart, but not without risking the lives of the rest standing in the room. There was no telling who the ice-beam would hit...

"Don't be stupid, Lenny!" Lisa said.

That's when I approached Snart from the side. In one smooth move, I let my fingertips touch his right cheek. He was taken aback first but he relaxed in a matter of seconds… I could feel the sadness and frustration inside him… A loveless lifetime of submission to darkness. My heart shone brightly and as he met my gaze, a flickering light showed in his eyes.

"What happened?" Lisa asked out loud. "What did she do?"

"I just wanted to try something." I answered and gave her a friendly smile.

When I looked back at his face, he was smiling.

"If you want to help us, fair play is your only requirement."

"I guess I owe Barry one favor."

Next, he and I laughed!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Barry exclaimed in a state of panic. "You have to tell me exactly what's going on here!"

"You've changed your mind, Lenny?"

Snart held the cold-gun over his shoulder and turned to the others.

"Yeah!"

Snart was still Snart. My powers had only taken away most of his frustration, leaving a pretty nice man willing to assist us.

* * *

Jonathan Kirsch's home reminds me of The Cullen's residents in Twilight, only smaller and more square-shaped. (Not my cup of tea!) Barry and Cisco had checked it out earlier:

"Our scanners detected a hollow in the ground and it turns out there's another building hidden underneath the property!" Cisco explained and pointed at the computer.

I was baffled.

"Like, a very big sellar?"

"That's probably where he puts everything he doesn't want ordinary people to see." Snart continued. "Like that precious drink keeping him alive."

When Iris interviewed Dr. Kirsch, he said that he enjoys spending his weekends hikinging with his wife.

"So that means no one's home?" I wondered.

Barry crossed his arms.

"We can't count on it, but this opportunity is as good as any."  
"Yes, Barry!" Snart exclaimed. "Well said. This is how we do it: You, Little Heart and myself enter the underground while Lisa and Cisco keep close as stand-by. The girlfriend and Caitlin will manage things from here and if complications occur… Let's hope they don't."

He reached out his hand to Barry and did a snap-handshake. Barry's gaze froze (haha!) as we walked towards the door.

"Did I just do a funny handshake with Leonard Snart?"

* * *

It was dark by the time we sneaked onto the wet grass. I couldn't light a fireball, cause we didn't want anyone to see Little Heart, The Flash and Captain Cold conducting a crime. I stumbled and felt more like Goofy than a superhero.

"Cisco, you're breathing is really loud." I said.

Cisco apologized in my ear and Caitlin ordered us to stop on top of the hill. Snart cleared his throat and handed Barry a shovel.

"Work your magic."

Barry used his speed to dig all the way down to the roof of the hidden house. It was made of metal. I forced a dussin hot flames on it.

"Guys, stop." Cisco said. "He just turned on the lights."

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "What now?"

Snart grinned.

"We'll stall him, of course!"

Since I'm sort of acquainted to Jonathan Kirsch, the task to stall him was laid on me. He looked genuinely happy when he opened the front door.

"Miss Zoe! What gives me this great pleasure?"

Before I knocked, I'd run to the car and changed clothes with Lisa. (Purple is not my color, but rather that than my Little Heart-suit.)

"I hope you don't think I'm rude. I've been in the neighbourhood with some friends and thought I'd stop by!"

He was wearing a white shirt and a towel over his shoulders. His hair was slightly wet. The image made me think of Colin Firth's _Mr. Darcy_.

"It was a spontaneous move!" I confessed.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come in!"

From now on I'll use _italics_ to distinct what the team is saying in my ear from everything else.

 _Barry: We're inside, Olivia! I assume you are too._

 _Snart: You know she's not supposed to say anything back? Anyway, Heart, we're in a large corridor and I'll let you know once we've found what we came for._

The interior feel of Kirsch's home was much more my taste, colorful and cozy. He had lots of art books and a giant movie-shelf. A crystal lamp brought light to the kitchen, which was also the dining room.

"We haven't bumped into each other in a while." he said and turned on the coffee-maker. "How are you?"

 _Barry: Wow, this guy's got so many old stuff! Look at this 18th century wig! This must be a walking closet … Here's a library! … A telescope!_

"Oh… Just fine, thanks!" I smiled. "Trying to enjoy the semester…"

 _Barry: Sorry, Oz. Wait, is this really what I think it is?_

 _Snart: What?_

 _Barry: An original Pythagoras text!_

"Have you found it difficult?"

I returned my focus to the handsome doctor sitting opposite me.

"No." I said, raptly. "It's fine."

I looked at a picture frame by the window. Kirsch was holding his arms around the woman we know to be a harpy.

"Is that your wife?"

He nodded.

"Her name's Harper."

 _Cisco: That's a terrible alias for a harpy!_

 _Lisa: Shut up… Cisco._

 _Cisco: Hey, look Lisa! You're still Captain Cold's evil sister, even if he's gone temporarily good..._

 _Caitlin: Just be quiet! Olivia must focus._

"... She's an astronomer and out looking at the stars as we speak." Kirsch told me and presented a coffee tray. "Do you want milk in yours?"

The longer I sat there, the more I began to doubt that he was Turbulent Bull. How can someone so kind be anything else?

"When did you meet her?"

"Oh, what feels like ages ago!" His smile disappeared as he browsed through his memories.

 _Barry: Here's a room that's completely trashed._

 _Snart: Are those horn marks?_

"... we were two lost souls, misunderstood by the world. You see, Miss Zoe, my father never loved me. To him, I was nothing but a spot of dirt in his perfectly clean life. Harper had gone through the same hardships… And we lived through them together."

Pain. Anger. Sorrow. My chest and stomach turned into heavy lumps and my vision got clouded by what seemed like black air. I tried to blink it away, without succeeding. Kirsch didn't notice, cause he was still deep inside his own mind. I wonder if he would've stopped boosting negativity if he knew it was killing me?

 _Barry: We've looked everywhere, Oz. The cup isn't here!_

 _[SOUND LIKE HE HIT SOMETHING]_

 _Snart: Take it easy, Flash! Don't grow all frustrated, we just need to think._

I tried to think happy thoughts and closed my eyes for a bit.

 _Snart: Where's the best place to hide something?_

"Where everyone can see it." I heard myself answer.

I opened my eyes and saw the golden cup on a shelf behind Kirsch. I stood up quickly and my light exploded from within! As the coffee was drained out on the floor, my strength returned!

"YOU!" Kirsch exclaimed in a state of rage. "You've been her all along! I TRUSTED YOU!"

 _Barry: Olivia?_

 _Snart: Heart, what's going on?_

"You are just like the rest of them! Wish to see me dead! I HATE YOU!"

Horns grew out of his skull and he became much taller than his human self. Fists in the size of bowling balls smashed the table in half and the transforming minotaur screamed. Suddenly, a streak of red and yellow entered the room.

"Snart, go to Cisco and get out of here!" Barry ordered through the intercon.

"The cup is there."

I pointed and in a second Barry was standing next to me with the cup in his hand. He took a firm hold of my arm, but I hesitated.

"We have to _go_ , Olivia!"

There was barely anything left of Kirsch. His brown eyes were now red. I was afraid for his sake and didn't want to leave. But I had to. I allowed Barry to sweep me off my feet and we speeded out of the house. The screams of Turbulent Bull echoed behind us.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **3rd of July, 2015**

* * *

 _This was such an intense chapter to write! The last passages left me out of breath! I hope you like it, dear reader, and are curious about what's coming next :) Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts/suggestions!_


	17. Wedding Bells

**I reckoned Caitlin and Cisco knew nothing new would come of doing more tests on the cup.** But they wanted to keep themselves occupied and as they had their hands full, I had a talk with Barry and the Snarts.

"It was reckless of you to let him know you're Little Heart." Barry said with arms crossed (to add to the seriousness of the situation?)

"She didn't have a choice." Leonard took a bite of Cisco's candy. "He would have killed her otherwise!"

I nodded.

"He's got a point."

"At least now we know that this guy's powers are similar to yours." Leonard continued..

"They are?"

"When you get angry and don't do anything about it - what happens?"

"I become a giant ball of fire."

"You become a _danger_ , just like him. Only _he_ becomes an ugly bull."

I suddenly realized how right he was! Turbulent Bull and I are both affected by our feelings. But as I'm trying to stay positive and control my mind, he lets his anger take over!

"I appreciate the switch of clothes, Lisa."

Lisa smirked.

"I've heard that's not the only switching you've been through lately."

Barry and I shared a knowing look and I walked over to Iris by the computer. She was writing an article (on a different subject!)

"Thank you, Snart." Barry said and reached out his hand to his _frenemy_. "I think we can start over."

Leonard put on his goggles.

"No way, Flash. You'll always love helping people as much as I love robbing them! Not exactly a match made in heaven."

"But you did help this time."

Lisa put a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"He's actually got a taste for being a superhero."

He chuckled and took Barry's hand.

"No. Not a superhero."

I laughed at something Iris said and Leonard gave me a glance before turning back to Barry.

"Piece of advice: Look to the left."

Barry's eyebrows climbed up on his forehead.

"To the left?"

"To the left."

Since I heard them I couldn't help but sing the Beyoncé song and Iris followed my lead. The others giggled and the Snarts went on their way.

* * *

The sun was setting outside the beach house. A warm, summer breeze traveled on our skin and the yellow sand sparkled just like water. A few guests were sitting on the terrace. I was placed on a stool, wearing a berry red dress with thin straps and a guitar in my lap. Iris and Ronnie, the groom, were standing to my left. Cisco and Barry on the other side of him were incredibly handsome in their tuxedos!

My fingers played the intro of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift and Caitlin, the beautiful bride, showed herself between the sliding glass doors… Her hair was extra curly and the white dress had long embroidered sleeves. She held a bouquet with red and orange dahlia flowers. An older man walked her down the aisle and then took the role as priest.

"I've learned a lot about merging one's life to another this past year and a half." Ronnie gave Dr. Martin Stein a knowing look (cause he's the other part of Firestorm!) "Yet, for all the incredible advancements in science we've all been party to, the mystery that brings two people together through love is still the province of magic."

Cisco brought the rings and Caitlin said that everything she and Ronnie's been through was worth it, since it lead to this moment.

"You may kiss the bride." Stein finished.

Ronnie chuckled.

"Stop telling me what to do."

Ronnie put his hands around Caitlin's face as they kissed and everyone applauded. I played the refrain as the couple was joined by happy faces and congratulations. After the last chord, people clapped their hands for me as well. Cisco offered me his arm.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Why are we surrounded by happy couples?" Cisco asked me a few hours after dinner.

The cake had been cut and people were mingling to the fullest. I put a green olive in my mouth and shrugged my shoulders. He looked at me, thoughtfully.

"Why aren't you on the floor doing your thing?"

My gaze went to Iris and Barry, moving (not dancing!) to the music. I exhaled and smiled.

"Cause I'm sitting here with you!"

"Yeah you are, but you're mind's somewhere else. Just like mine..."

"Call her, then." I suggested. "Lisa seems like a party-girl."

I winked at him and he blushed. All of a sudden Caitlin and Barry walked up on the small stage.

"Hello everyone!" Caitlin said, grinning widely. "Now that we've shaken off all that food, I believe the time has come for something slow…"

Barry took over the mic.

"...And who better to perform for us than our own Olivia Zoe! Give her a big applause!"

People cheered and I tried to be modest, without any luck. I picked up my guitar and hung it across my shoulders.

"Hi there." I said and tried to think of a song. "This is a song by my favorite musician, Colbie Caillat. Hope you like it!"

 _You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

 _I can't pretend, though I try to hide_

 _I like you_

 _I like you_

At once I saw Barry's face in front of me and felt extremely uncomfortable...

 _I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

 _I'm standing here and I can hardly breath_

 _You got me_

 _You got me_

For the first time in my life, I kept wishing a performance to be over!

"That was beautiful, Olivia! Thank you so much for being here." Caitlin hugged me as I walked off the platform. She whispered the next sentence. "I know who the song was about."

My stomach turned into a bun.

"I need some air."

I walked past Cisco, who was happily making-out with Lisa Snart. I continued out on the terrace until I found myself in the sand. Shoeless. The full moon was shining brightly, leaving the beach a lighted spot in the dark. The relaxing wind brushed my legs underneath my dress.

"You look nice."

I heard Barry's footsteps close up on me. He stopped by my side and had trouble in deciding whether he should speak or not.

"Is everything okay?" he finally asked and I met his Earth-colored eyes.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm just tired. We've been through a lot, Flash."

Barry looked down at his shoes as he nodded.

"Yes, we have. I know exactly what you're feeling… This isn't the first time an all-too-friendly doctor turns out to be foolin'."

He was talking about Eobard Thawne, AKA Dr. Harrison Wells.

"You're still holding on to that?" I wondered.

The question came out of nowhere to his ears.

"What?"

I giggled slightly.

"Nothing. Just… Cheer up."

A short silence followed while we watched the waves float to shore.

"You and Eric are good right?" he suddenly asked. "I mean, I didn't screw that up when I was in your body?"

I couldn't help giving away a laugh, though I didn't feel like laughing. I wasn't sad either. Barry laughed too.

"What's so funny?"

"Eric and I are just friends. Besides…" Maybe he saw something we didn't.

I bit my tongue too late. Barry saw I was leaving someone out of the picture.

"You like somebody else?" he exclaimed.

"No, it's not that!" I tried to defend myself. "Actually…"

"Nah, I've got you now! You're blushing! Come on, Oz."

"Barry, no!.."

I tried to walk back to the house, but Barry grabbed my arm. He grinned teasingly.

"Who is it?"

The silence took over again. I couldn't lie or tell him the truth - there was no way out of the situation! I just had to wait for him to release me from it.

Barry inhaled.

"You like _me_?"

He stared at me with an open mouth. Here goes nothing!

"That's an understatement."

He let go of my wrist.

"For real? This isn't your kind of a joke?"

"No, cause it's not funny."

He looked mind-blown.

"Well, I… I just… You can… I just figured... " He sure has a way with words. "I've always thought you'd find someone special."

I snorted out of irony.

"And you're not?"

He put his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Yeah, but not like Eric… He's, you know, _creative_ and _impulsive_! An artistic soul!"

"You are too humble, Barry Allen, to see yourself for what you really are! Not as The Flash, as _you_. You're smart, brave and goofy. But besides your lovable goofiness, and most importantly, you have a good heart!"

The silence laid itself like an invisible wall between us. Reality called me back. (Iris was waiting for him inside.)

"The thought that you…" he began. "I had no idea."

"Fine! Awesome! This is actually unnecessary information for you. I like Iris and you're both my friends. Just pretend like this conversation never happened!"

* * *

But it didn't feel like it never happened. The following days, while Caitlin was away on her short honeymoon, Barry started behaving weird(er). For one, he stopped sending me funny Gifs and whenever we were at the same place he was quick to make up some excuse to leave.

Last Monday I asked if Cisco, Barry and Iris wanted to have dinner at my place (cause I was surprisingly cool with the situation). Barry forced a smile.

"Can't. I have to work."

"Anything to do with our hairy friend?" I wondered.

"Ah, no, just science stuff." he answered, avoiding my gaze. "Stuff I gotta science the stuff out of."

Right. Even though I tried to behave casual, he didn't make it easy! (If anyone should be avoiding the other it's _me_!)

"Have you tried talking to him?" Lauren wondered after we'd been on a Latin dance class together.

I nodded.

"That's just it. He's avoiding the subject by avoiding me! He's never at S.T.A.R. Labs when I'm there, but apparently he still sees Cisco and Caitlin."

"What about Iris?"

"She and I talked on the phone the day after the wedding. She seemed cheerful as always."

We'd talked about the ceremony and that she wanted to find another man to join Oliver Queen on her 3-list. It made me mad, cause it's not like Dr. Kirsch is evil! The thought of him made me wonder where he was, what he was doing... The TV news has reported from his trashed house, saying it's another abduction. Snart covered our tracks good, so no one knows about the hidden building.

* * *

"I'll come over in 20 then?" Eric said through the phone. "I'm bringing chips."

"Before dinner? You know exactly how I want it!"

When I'd hung up, Lammy started barking at the front door. I looked into the peep-hole and was met by Barry's enormous forehead! He didn't move. Just stood there (looking hesitant)!

"Hi!" I greeted after he'd finally knocked.

He was holding his breath, I could tell.

"Hey."

I left the door open. Barry followed me.

"How's it going?" I asked and smiled. "Would you like a snack?"

"No… Ah... Cisco... Cisco wanted me to give you this."

He handed me an envelope. I opened it and read Cisco's handwriting: _YES, Episode II is the best Star Wars movie!_

"He said it was important and couldn't wait."

I giggled and put the piece of paper in my hoodie's pocket.

"And since you're the fastest man alive…"

"Yeah."

I sensed an underlying frustration... It rumbled inside my chest and I became very annoyed by it. I reached for a couple of glasses on the top shelf.

"Can I get you something to drink? Juice? Soda?"

My grip loosened for a split second and glass shattered on the floor. I cursed and my hair started burning.

"Why am I so frustrated?!" Then it hit me. "Hang on! _You_ must have brought this feeling with you!"

"Get out of here, Oz!"

I could feel myself calm down.

"No, that's it! I was fine, _joyful_ in fact, before you got here."

"You can't keep using that card!" he exclaimed, angrily. "Nobody knows how your powers work!"

I crossed my arms.

"Barry, what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong!?" he snapped back at me.

"Okay, now you're just avoiding the question."

"I should never have agreed to this." he said and looked away from my gaze. "See ya."

He moved towards the door, but I jumped in front of him and put both hands on his shoulders. They warmed up and Barry cried out.

"Aow!"

"You need to calm down."

"Thanks for the warning..."

The frustration successively disappeared from the air. I could let go.

"What is it?"

He sighed deeply.

"I thought things couldn't get any more complicated: Becoming The Flash, finding my mom's killer, pining after Iris, going back in time… It's been hard but never more than I could handle."

He tried to find the right words.

"For the past months I've found myself drowning in the... _surreal_."

"I don't follow."

He scuffed.

"Ever since I met you things have crossed my path that can't be explained! Up til then I'd gotten used to the unusual, no the _impossible_ , but I could still rely on science for most of it! _You_ , and your package of irrational creativeness and period pain, changed everything! Dancing, Turbulent Bull, not to mention the fact that you transformed Leonard Snart! Everything takes me further away from what I know and closer to…"

"Magic."

He nodded, looking a little bit worried. I grinned and bit my lower lip.

"I don't know… I just don't know what to believe!" he finished. "And it bothers me, I guess."

I gave away an out-of-place laugh (though I'm convinced they don't exist).

"You just might be on the right track." I said. "Maybe _that's_ what we need to believe? That we _don't know_! If we're open to whatever comes our way, it'll be a piece of cake."

He finally smiled and the butterflies spinned in my stomach.

"Well, not exactly a piece of cake…" I corrected. "It'll be hard, just like everything else, but you know what I mean! Just let things be as they are. Use your head less!"

"Spoken like a true esthetic."

I pretended to be offended and hit him slightly on the arm. We laughed. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"... That'll be Eric."

Barry sighed briefly and gave me a peculiar look.

"You're amazing, d'you know that?" he said.

It was my turn to hold my breath.

"Thanks."

In a flash he was gone.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **21st of July 2015**


	18. Homecoming

_Greetings, dear readers!_

 _I've been very busy and - sadly - lacking inspiration to finish this story... However, I felt a boost again yesterday! I love Little Heart and owe it to Olivia and the others to carry on writing :)_

 _35 followers and 25_ _favourites - THANK YOU! And thank you everyone who's shared their thoughts! Especially_ _ **Nicochan11**_ _for commenting on so many chapters. Here you have the next chapter!_

* * *

 **"** **Finally, my savior!"** **Barry exclaimed as I walked into his office at CCPD.**

In a second he took the Big Belly Burger paper bags out of my hands, totally grinning.

"I like the sound of that nickname!" I said, actually feeling like a savior (cause no one should be around Barry when he's hungry).

"Oh, I wasn't talking... about _you_ … being my savior, obviously."

I snorted with a smile.

"Obviously."

For 45 minutes we sat by his desk, eating and chatting like good old times. I was a bit surprised, cause whatever tension there was between us seemed to have gone with the wind! After we'd finished talking about musicals, and decided that we should watch _Calamity Jane_ someday soon, I sipped on my chocolate milkshake.

"And now to something completely different: Do you think Turbulent Bull… I mean, Dr. Kirsch… is no more? I mean, we have the Cup and he's been gone for weeks..."

Barry tilted his head slightly.

"What are they saying at the Museum? Has Lauren heard anything?"

"Only that Kirsch has retired early and moved to Amsterdam."

Barry nodded.

"Someone is covering for him."

"Harper?"

"Maybe." Barry sighed. "I have no idea."

"Should we look into it?"

"I think we should just enjoy the peace while it's here." Barry answered. "Who knows? He might be back."

My phone started buzzing on my left buttcheek. When I picked it up, the suntanned face of my red-haired mother showed itself on the screen.

"It's my mom?"

Barry frowned.

"The one who calls you once every six months?"

I nodded. The buzzing sound kept echoing through the room.

"Then you better answer."

I made an uncomfortable face.

"... I'm not sure I'm up for it…"

Barry started gathering the greasy napkins and wrinkled bags to put them in the bin.

"Go on, take the call! Have it over with. Your milkshake won't go anywhere, I promise."

I pointed a finger at him.

"You better keep that promise!"

So, I hurried off to the closest corridor to talk to my mom. AKA Jenny.

"Hello, sweetie! I'm just sorting some pictures for the upcoming edition of _Sunny_ " (the magazine she works for) "and you popped into my head! How's life?"

Her strong Australian accent made her voice unfamiliar in my ears.

"Fine. Everything's great."

"You're still at CCMA?"

"Yes. I sent you tickets for two of our productions."

"I noticed! But unfortunately the kids, myself and Lee were visiting Nora and Jared that weekend. They don't have wifi, as you know, and there were loads of preparations to do for Tina's wedding, hence I had little time to spare…"

Who's Tina? Nora and Jared are my stepdad Lee's parents, if I remember correctly. But mom always assumes that I'm aware of everything that's going on in her life (even though she knows less than little about mine).

"... Lee says hi! … _Oh, you rat, she hates being called Olive!_ " That's one thing she seemed to remember. "... _Yes, I know we have to go. But let me just say bye to her._ Honey, we are picking up the kids for a picnic at the beach. You'd simply love the weather here!"

Barry and the rest of the S.T.A.R. Labs team found their way into my mind. Lauren and Adam were there, too. They were laughing, probably at something inappropriate Cisco had blurted out, and I could feel my chest light up.

"It's warm here too, mom." I assured, though she did not really hear me.

"Kiss kiss! Talk to you soon!"

* * *

"So!" I sighed while returning to Barry's office. " _Catching up_ actually means listening to people while they talk about themselves?"

Then I saw the expression on his face. Distant. A head packed with thoughts. His slim fingers played with an USB-key on the desk.

"What's up?" I wondered.

He clocked me with a look.

"Did you know I'm the current owner of S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Wow. No, I didn't."

I walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Apparently, in case of his death, Dr. Wells had some kind of living will."

"What's it say?"

He let out a chuckle.

"I haven't watched it."

"Ah."

"I've been too scared."

It wasn't a joke, so I sat down on the chair next to his, giving him my full attention.

"Do you wanna watch it together?"

He looked at me again and his Earth-green eyes peered right into my very soul. He nearly smiled.

"Yes."

Then he quickly cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Yeah... Let's do that."

The middle-aged man, wearing glasses and a disapproving face, sat down in front of a camera.

 _Hello Barry. If you're watching this, that means I'm no longer here. Most likely I'm dead, but I hope not._

 _We were never truly enemies, Barry. I'm not the thing you hate. And so, I'm gonna give you the thing that you want most, cause it won't matter._

 _You're never be truly happy, Barry Allen. Trust me. I know you._

As I wondered what he meant by that, Barry stared at the computer screen with closed fists. I could feel his anxiety mixed with curiosity all the way up to my chin. However, what the man did later left us both shocked:

… _My name is Harrison Wells._

 _Being of sound mind and body,_ _I freely confess to the murder of Nora Allen_

 _in her home on the night of March 18th, year 2000…_

"He confessed!" I cried, trying to grasp it even though I didn't know everything about that part of Barry's life. "Barry?"

His eyes were sparkling in joy.

"This is it." he said. "This is what I need to free my dad."

* * *

A couple of days later Cisco and I fetched a cake (not made by us, cause professionals makes it look better) and brought it to The West's house. The hallway and living room were spotless, decorated with colorful festoons and everyone was there: Iris, Detective West, Caitlin, Ronnie and that Dr. Stein fella. Only the passing thought that Barry and his dad were on their way created a warmth inside my chest. Caitlin noticed the small light.

"Are you nervous?" she pointed out with a soft smile (only cause she knows how I feel about Barry).

I chuckled a little.

"Sure, but it looks like Iris has it worse..."

The girlfriend in question, with the black hair falling curly on her back, was lifting around every glass or cushion she could find - for no good reason!

" _Iris_." I said and looked meaningly at her. "Don't forget to breathe."

She nodded hastily.

"I know. It's just so hard to relax!" She went on to rearrange the spoons on the living room table. "I'm so thankful for Barry's sake… He's always deserved this. And despite everything with us lately, he will always be my best friend."

My eyes widened and I looked from Caitlin back to Iris.

" _Friend_?" was the only thing I managed to get out, before making a fake grin. "I should think you're much more than than!"

Iris lowered her gaze.

"Well…"

"Has something happened?" I almost interrupted her.

She didn't hear me, cause a car drove up in front of the house and Cisco eagerly announced that they were here. But I wanted to know why she said that! Alas, my patience had to be tested.

I've never seen Barry as happy as he was with his dad next to him! Just looking at his childish grin made me smile too. When Henry Allen's eyes met mine, I suddenly blushed. My right hand automatically reached out to him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Allen!"

Barry giggled and Henry chuckled. The latter looked at my hand briefly before giving me a hug.

"The honor is mine, Olivia." he said. "Barry has told me a lot about you."

"He has?"

"Only nice things, of course."

He went on to greet Cisco, Caitlin etcetera and Barry walked up to me.

"What's with that teasing face?" I asked, smiling. "That's my thing!"

He smiled but padded my arm as if he were afraid it might be contagious.

"It's not my fault that you're such an influencer…"

Our eyes locked and he quickly lost his confidence.

"I mean, you haven't influenced me that much but, you know, being around someone for a great amount of time…"

He was babbling himself into an evil circle (and it was my duty to save him).

"I get it, Bear."

The evening consisted of cake, champagne (or non-alcoholic cider for some of us), speeches and laughter. In the room, when someone gave away even the tiniest hint of a laugh, it naturally spread on the rest like dominos of happy sounds! I played a Jack Johnson song on my guitar, Cisco sang karaoke to the Spice Girls and Barry and Caitlin showed a little tap-dance I'd insisted they should learn. All in all, it was the perfect day.

But things changed during a game of charades. I saw Barry and his dad talk in the hallway… It looked serious, or at least Barry did. Like he was about to cry. The spark of hope had disappeared from his eyes and made me feel worried. What was Henry telling him?

* * *

"Hey there!" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen. Barry was cleaning up at the sink in an extremely slow, _human_ speed.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing."

"Sir, I beg to differ!" I said in a theatrical voice. "The way you're handling those dishes gives you away. How many times have you cleaned that fork?"

Barry went numb and didn't move a muscle. Perhaps I'd hit a sore spot? I took up a plate and dried it with a towel (even if I could've just dried it in my hand).

"At least let me help you."

"He's not staying."

The words hit me like a frying pan in the face.

"What?"

I couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense! After 14 years in prison, Henry wouldn't stay 24 hours with his son? Not even for Barry's sake? Barry told me that his dad had asked if Barry could be everything he's becoming with him around, arguing that the world does not need Barry to be Henry Allen's son right now.

"Well, that's…" I felt anger bubbling inside me. "Totally rubbish! I've never heard anything so selfish in my entire life! He totally manipulated you! Saying you can't be both son and Flash at the same time, like you have choice in the matter!"

Barry looked like I'd just woken him up with a pair of cymbals. My flames reflected on his skin. It was really hot in the room by now.

"Oz, he needed me to tell him it was okay."

"Oh don't get me started on that! Using his fatherhood like that! He knew you would have no choice but to say that if you want him in your life!"

The fork splashed in the water, making me stop pasing.

"You're not making this easier!" Barry exclaimed, his eyes watering. "Just… forget about it."

I immediately cooled down.

"Barry..." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Barry shook his head.

"Everyone in my life that I love leaves at some point. Kind of getting used to it."

And then I was off again:

"Bullshit! Even if that was true, which it isn't, you should stop wallowing over it! Barry, you have a house filled with people who would do almost anything for you. You are _so_ loved! It drives me nuts that you're also _too thick-headed_ to see that nothing's missing!"

All of a sudden, Barry took a step closer and cupped his hands around my face. He kissed me firmly and his scent hit me at once: Musty jet tender, like a combination of soap and sweat. We stept out of time and I felt wonderfully fuzzy. Slowly, after a while, he pulled back his head and the sound from our lips separating echoed in my ears. He met my gaze. Barry looked like a fish trying to find the words. A cute fish (while I most likely resembled a frog with trapped wind). We both stared at each other for I-don't-know-how-long.

"Olivia, I…"

The kitchen door was dramatically kicked open. Barry's hands left my neck as Detective West and Cisco entered.

"Reports have just come in about a hairy monster roaming the streets." Detective West announced in a hasty, jet stern voice.

Cisco observed the two of us, suspiciously, and I imagined him wondering what had just happened.

"It's Turbulent Bull." he added. "No mistaking it. He's moving in uneven patterns, as if to shake us off his tail, but it's clear that he's heading out of Central City…"

He held up his special S.T.A.R. Labs phone, but I didn't need to look at it to guess his destination.

"Walker." I concluded and turned to Barry. "We have to get there before him."

Barry put his arms around me and a flash of yellow lightning blurred my field of vision.

* * *

Before I knew it, Barry dropped me down outside Walker's 19th century-looking house. The fakely green lawn was almost grey in the dark and stars rested peacefully above our heads. Barry was dressed in his red superhero-suit and, to my great surprise, I was wearing my moss green one! I gave Barry a suspicious frown.

"What?" he began to defend himself. "I swear I didn't look!"

There was light inside the windows and we could see Jack Walker's newly shaved face in one of them. That's when I felt it again. _Anger_. So deep and hateful that it made my shining chest ache. I moaned slightly.

"Oz, what's the matter?" Barry asked, worriedly.

But he didn't need me to answer. Walker had noticed us from inside the house, but his thoughtful look grew into one showing the utmost of fear. In the shadow of a tree behind us, Turbulent Bull rose on its two giant hoofs. Its knuckles all scratched from running.

" _I should have known that you would get in my way again._ " he said in that deep, crisp and threatening voice. " _Little Heart and Flash! The ultimate squad! How you tire me…"_

With one push from the minotaur, the large tree cracked and started falling on us but Barry quickly moved us aside.

"Kirsch!" I jelled. "Jonathan! This is not who you are! I know! Harming Walker will not put right…"

" _WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT MY PAST! I'VE PUT UP WITH THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE YOUR TINY LITTLE HEART DRY UP LIKE A RAISIN!"_

I had no chance to conduct a fire blast at him, cause the anger harrowed its way into my chest as he towered over me. Barry hit him with super-speed fists from every angle, but Turbulent Bull simply smashed his arms around trying to catch him. Then Barry was hit to the ground, scraping mud all the way to the other side of the garden.

"Come on, Olivia!" I whispered to myself. "Think happy thoughts… It's time to get your Patronus out."

That sounded wrong (dirty, in fact) but it made me giggle and I could feel some strength return. I managed to create orbs of fire, began throwing them and Turbulent Bull immediately stumbled backwards. Barry was back on his feet and jumped at him, feet first, finally knocking him over.

"Nice work, Oz!"

With hands raised and palms burning, I grinned at Barry.

"Not so bad yourself!"

But Turbulent Bull was only temporarily unsteady, cause a second later he was on the move again.

" _This is not how it is going to end._ " promised Turbulent Bull before boosting away in the dark, incredibly fast for a creature so large.

"He's getting away!" I shouted.

Barry looked frightfully determined.

"No. Not this time."

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **1st of August 2015**


	19. Redefining the word friend

_**Answer to GraceEllingson's review:** Oh, how satisfied I am that you liked the previous chapter! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH for sharing your thoughts! Please continue :)_

* * *

So, The Flash ran after Turbulent Bull with Little Heart in his arms. I was gasping for air (louder than I would've found attractive) with eyes barely open. Barry stared in front of him as he speeded forward and didn't seem to breathe at all. Cars were flattened as we followed the minotaur across a parking lot, people leaving nightclubs screamed and I couldn't help wondering where this was going to end…

"Hey guys." Cisco said in my ear. "I would bet money that he's going to the museum."

"What... makes you… say that?" I stuttered.

"There's been a break in over there."

"What?"

Caitlin's lean voice joined in:

"Lauren came over here last week and offered to lock the Cup inside the vaults of the History of Central City Museum. We thought it was a good idea, since they only took it so easily when it was here at the lab. Only, they found out about it, entered the museum and have taken someone hostage…"

Cisco swallowed.

"Olivia, it's your godmother."

Now it was personal. Barry carried us directly to the old museum and I walked inside the Asterion, the Great Hall, without thinking twice. It was dark in there. The sealing was so high you couldn't really spot it and the many stalls threw large shadows on the floor.

"Let's spread out." I said, not caring if Barry liked it or not. But he didn't say anything and we parted in different directions.

Everywhere I went seemed to be a dead-end. The dividing walls, which were more grey than white now, towered over me like in a… Hang on!

"Barry, this is a labyrinth!" I concluded. "Which means Kirsch really is the minotaur from Crete!"

The only answer I got was a low buzzing sound. My light began flickering, nervously.

"Cisco?" No reply. "Caitlin?"

I thought I heard footsteps around the corner and started running, only to find myself in the middle of the labyrinth, face-to-face with the winged woman and… Lauren! She was lying at her feet (which weren't feet at all, but bird-like claws).

"Well, well." Harper smirked. Her brown eyebrows had grown together and her fingernails were dirty and extremely long. "Look who arrived first."

I conducted a flame in my palm and met her bright yellow gaze, scowling.

"Let her go!" I ordered.

She laughed.

"Oh, you _are_ in a tricky situation, Little Heart!" she said. "You must fight to have your relative back…"

The green cyclops joined us from the shadows behind me, looking just as pleased, with black color around his large eye. I created another fireball.

"... But when you are occupied with _us_ , who is going to save your red friend?"

A giant _boom_ shook what felt like the entire building and I didn't have time to think before the cyclops jumped and wrestled me to the cold floor! He drooled over my face and had a silvery axe going for my head. Lauren cried out and was thrown to the side by Harper, knocking her head in a wall.

"NO!" I shouted as I was trying to hold the cyclops back. The building shook again. I didn't dare think about what Turbulent Bull had going for Barry.

Suddenly the cyclops shrieked, its thick skin having burned on my fire, and I kicked him off me with both legs. I created a flaming circle around him before hurrying to Lauren's aid. Harper was about to pierce her leg with one of her claws when I hit her with a blast. She stumbled, turning furious, showed me her sharp teeth and flew straight into me. I fell on my back and felt blood on my neck as she leaved my body. I could see her soaring in the air, laughing. She had bit me forcefully and I couldn't manage to stand up. She had me where she wanted, tilted downwards, and prepared to finish me off…

A streak of yellow lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck her wings. She screamed and crashed with a thud. Barry speeded to my side and kneeled, looking very scared.

"Oz? Oz!"

"Did you just throw lightning?" I asked, out of context.

He smiled, which made me feel stronger at once.

"Always so inquisitive."

Once he'd helped me on my feet, we hurried over to my unconscious godmother.

"Lauren! Lauren!" I cried, shaking her slightly. "Don't you dare leave me, you hear? Don't you dare..!"

She opened her eyes slightly.

"I'm stronger than I look, my little heart."

I could've done a weep of joy if the largest wall opposite us hadn't come down with a thundering blow. Turbulent Bull, all big and hairy, had smashed his fists through the labyrinth and joined us in the middle. He was holding the Cup in his right hand.

" _I am not finished with you!"_ he yelled at Barry, but then caught sight of his friends.

Harper didn't move and the cyclops was still trapped inside my fire circle. It took a moment for the revelation to sink in. When it did, he narrowed his red eyes and roared (spreading saliva all over the place). He ran forward and Barry met him with what was supposed to be a overthrowing jump, but it had little impact on the beast. Turbulent Bull smashed his arms around and Barry kept dodging them, until he wavered and the giant hands got a hold of him. The floor cracked and shattered as Barry was hurled back and forth like a raggedy doll! I tried to throw fire blasts, but couldn't do much out of fear of hitting Barry…

" _There."_ that deep, threatening voice said as Barry dangled in his grasp. " _That is how you take care of vermin!"_

He tossed the unconscious Barry aside and took a deep breath through his enormous nostrils.

" _Only one more to go…"_

I quickly realized there was no way I would beat him (and I mean _no_ physical _way!)_ But as I stood there, pinned to the spot, I still felt hopeful. There was only one thing that would be able to fix this mess. Well, only one thing left worth trying, anyhow!

I slowly approached Turbulent Bull, looking into his eyes. The move appeared to make him confused. Without a word, I reached out my hand to him but the very second my fingers touched his knee, he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me off the floor.

" _YOU HONESTLY THINK YOUR PETTY LITTLE POWER IS GOING TO SUCCUMB ME TO YOUR WILL?"_ He laughed. " _THEN YOU ARE AS NAIVE AS…"  
_ Not allowing him to finish, I pressed my right hand on his wide grey chest. As I closed my eyes I could feel my insides tremble with pain. But after a moment, I felt my little light seep through my arm (as if following a thin brush) and gathering in my palm… Time stood still. The hand holding my neck started shrinking. My heels touched the floor again. In front of me, dressed in a grey robe, stood Jonathan Kirsch. His human body was sealed within beams of bright light.

"Wow." I couldn't help saying.

"Indeed."

To our mutual surprise, Harper and the cyclops were surrounded by the same light. Harper stood up, the cyclops was freed, and went to Kirsch.

"Can you feel that?" Kirsch asked them.

Harper took his hand and smiled.

"Yes!"

"Odylon?"

"I do, too." said the cyclops.

Kirsch grinned handsomely at me.

"It seems that little heart of yours is big enough for all of us."

"Okay…" I hesitated. "I'm a question mark!"

"I suppose we have been redeemed, Olivia." Kirsch explained. "Your compassion and good will - your light - banished our anger and sorrow and left us as we are again. We were clouded in darkness, it consumed us to the very point that it became us. Our souls were stopped from leaving this life because of that."

"Obsessed with the idea of revenge, we were." Harper added and an image of Yoda popped up inside my head. "The Chalice… not being able to die… At first we thought enough time would bring more joyful memories. We were patient, but people still looked at us the same…"

"And that was when things got out of hand." Odylon confessed. "But are we fine now?"

Kirsch shrugged his shoulders.

"I do not feel like strangling anyone anymore."

They laughed (unsuitable or what?) at the same time as I heard Barry grunt in the far-back of the hall. Kirsch suddenly remembered what he'd done to him.

"Oh."

A sting of fear twisted my stomach as I turned around. Bleeding from the nose, The Flash stood up determinedly, although his face was twitching with pain. He walked with a stagger in our direction and I met him halfway, throwing myself gratefully in his arms.

"I'm so sorry about this!" I sobbed, feeling shakier than him. "I'm so sorry..!"

"Hey, it's okay, Oz." Barry said as he patted the back of my head. "I heal really quickly, you know."

I kept on crying but smiled.

"But you're pressing a bit hard on my shoulder, so if you could just…"

"Oh! My bad."

Barry looked at Kirsch and the others.

"I'm not going to try and understand what the deal is here," he started. "Darkness or not, is it true that your life depends on the Cup?"

He nodded at the sparkling piece of gold in Kirsch's hand.

"Yes. Personally, I see the reason for you taking it..."

His arm raised towards us.

"It is good. We have been long overdue."

"But you don't want to die, do you?" I asked, astonishingly.

"Not really." confessed Odylon.

"It is for the best." Harper answered.

Somehow, I got a bad feeling when thinking about the inevitable outcome.

"No." I insisted. "I want you to stay."

"Olivia!"

"I do, Barry!" I turned to Kirsch. "I think you could help people, just like Little Heart and The Flash. If you use your abilities for good, then…"

"We have your trust." Kirsch realized, smiling. "And you have mine, Olivia Zoe. I would be delighted to join you in trying to make this world a better place."

He clocked Barry with an inquiring look.

"If Barry Allen does not object, that is?"

Barry gaped at the three mythological creatures, ex-enemies but now sure-to-be friends. I squeezed his left hand gently and he sighed, reaching out the right one.

"Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Kirsch."

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **3rd of August 2015**

* * *

 _So, this chapter was quite dramatic! And I like the idea of Little Heart building her own squad (like The Flash does repeatedly in the original show)_

 _Hope you're all curious to find out what's coming next!_


	20. When lights meet

**"So what happens now?"**

"Good question."

I wished Barry and I had shared that conversation. But sadly, I was only having it with Lauren at Asterion.

A man carrying a large plank was about to hit me over the head.

"Careful!" Lauren cried to her employee, who excused himself with a blush.

I was helping Lauren clear the Great Hall of Dr. Kirsch's exhibition. A couple of days had passed since Turbulent Bull & Co were defeated (more or less) and almost everyone have calmed down by now. Barry was surprisingly cool with Kirsch, Harper and Odylon joining the team at S.T.A.R. Labs (I thought he would dislike them as much as that Dr. Wells, but he volunteered to guide their tour of the place and made bad jokes all the way!) Caitlin is still a little sceptic, Ronnie too, but Cisco was enthusiastic and welcomed them with a high-pitched "Sweet!"

"I guess, as soon as Dr. Kirsch and Harper come back from Amsterdam, they'll start working with the others at the lab."

My fairy godmother frowned.

"So they really went to Amsterdam!" she exclaimed. "On vacation?"

"Or like their one thousand and sixth honeymoon."

We giggled and Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

"Life can be pretty surprising, can't it?"

I am living proof! In just a few months of my life myths have shown to be true, villains have turned nice and feelings have appeared were they shouldn't… And to think it all began when I was struck by an explosive light and was saved by a flaming bonfire!

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

I cleared off the stall in front of me with a cloth and Lauren signed some papers. I couldn't help feeling observed by Lauren's chestnut-brown eyes.

"And what about you and Barry?" she inquired, making my jaw tense.

"Well, Barry's still a faloisti… foliumistic…" (How's it possible to forget that word all the time?)

"Forensic." Lauren corrected, grinning.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, he's still helping Detective West solve crimes. And you already know about me!" I tried to act as cheerful as ever. "Fall term begins on September the 1st."

I'd got the summoning letter from CCMA (Central City Musical Academy) the day before. It will be my last year there and I have no idea what comes after.

"It'll be nice for you to be creative again." Lauren said, pretending to believe my carefree disposition.

"And to see Eric." I smiled, meaning every word. "I think I'll give him another chance, like you wanted."

This made her chin drop and she paused to see if I was joking.

"I never said…"

"Oh, no, but you modesty implied that you liked the idea." I teased.

"That was a long time ago!"

"Only like a month."

"But _one_ vital thing is different now that you and Barry…"

"Everything's happened so fast." I interrupted, trying to save myself from hurting.

Lauren grabbed a hold of my arms and forced me to look at her.

"Olivia... You _love_ him."

Hearing her say it made the inside of my chest warm. Her gaze went from my face to the small light in my chest.

"I know you do." she concluded. "Have you talked to him since that night?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but not about… you know… the kiss or anything."

"And you're just going to force your attention to Eric?"

She raised one disliking eyebrow.

"Barry's still with Iris as far as I'm aware!" I exclaimed. "Whenever I see him it feels like we're both pretending that nothing happened!"

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment?"

I snorted.

"Then he's sure taking his time..." (for a man with supernatural speed)

* * *

I woke up after the weekend and realized it was my birthday! Adam, Lauren and dad sang to me while Lammy was constantly licking my face.

"What's the plan?" Adam asked, putting an entire chocolate brownie in his mouth.

I made a face before smiling.

"I'd like to stay home and just laze around all day!"

"You're not having an early age crisis, are you?" dad teased. "I wouldn't want you to steal my thunder!"

"Don't worry." I giggled and rested my back against the wall. "Since my hands have been full for a while now, I think I'm allowed one day to relax."

They all agreed by giving me another round of hugs.

"Plus I've got my period!" I added.

Lauren laughed when Adam shook his head.

"Too much information, sis."

During a tasty breakfast (with newly pressed orange juice and homemade scones) I picked up my phone. There was a text from Eric, sent at 00:04, wishing me a happy birthday with lots of grinning and winking smileys. I smiled to myself and sent him a green heart back.

"This also came for you." dad said, handing me a blue package.

Lauren frowned, reflecting how she could've missed it.

"Who from?"

"No idea. A new postman delivered it this morning."

I first thought of Barry, but since my dad knows him he would've recognized him if that was the case. I started opening the present and inside the wrapping paper was… a _cooling blanket_.

"There's a card here." Adam pointed out.

CARD: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HEART. JUST SOMETHING TO HELP YOU CHILL.

An amused laugh slipped out of me as the light inside my chest started shining. This gift is proof that Leonard Snart (AKA Captain _Cold_ ) is my newest friend! (Not that I really needed proof, cause he and I hit it off immediately once he showed his better side.)

After lunch, my pals from S.T.A.R. Labs got in touch one by one. After I'd talked to Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Iris - I got a call from my mom, as well! She sounded more interested than usual and I actually enjoyed those scarce 10 minutes of communication. Lammy and I spent our alone-hours in between by watching my favorite films, eating chocolate chips (Lammy chewed on a bone of her own) and laughing my butt off to funny videos!

"Wow, your birthday sounds really sad." Barry teased over the phone as the afternoon sneaked in.

I snorted with a smile, sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Like you'd expected me to go and party all my sense away!"

He chuckled through the phone.

"No, never." he said. "But I still thought you'd want to do _something_."

"I _am_ doing something! I'm watching AFV."

"You want company?"

"Sure! But I don't think John Boyega's available."

Barry's giggle tingled my ear (if that's possible?)

"Seriously, Oz."

"Fine." I agreed. "You may come over, but I should probably warn you: I'm about to scare Adam away, cause there will be a lot of yammering due to female biology."

"I can relate to that, actually."

I gave away a laugh.

"That's true!"

* * *

Barry knocked on the door at half past five. Adam had been home from work about an hour.

"Happy birthday, Oz."

As I let him inside, my gaze froze on the beautiful bouquet of white daisies and pink roses in his hand. Barry grinned as he gave me a quick hug.

"Barry, I…"

"Flowers don't count as a present, Oz." he informed, raising his arms in defence. "I have a florist who can back me up on that."

I think I blushed, holding the flowers up to smell them (or more truthfully, to cover my cheeks).

"Thank you."

Adam joined us in the kitchen and Barry frowned at the sight of him.

"I thought she'd scare you away?"

Adam shook his head, handing him a beer.

"I'm used to this chocolate-eating monster, by now."

"It's just my powers he's not really comfortable with jet." I smirked. "He still sleeps with the fire extinguisher!"

Barry laughed as I fetched a saucepan and poured some oil and dried corns in it. Then I conjured a flame in my palm and put it inside, quickly placing the lid on. Violent popping began in a quarter of a second!

"Nice trick!" Adam commended as he returned to the living room.

I served the popcorn in large bowls and went back to the kitchen to pour myself some non-alcoholic cider.

"I got a present from Snart." I told Barry.

Barry's eyebrows climbed up on his forehead.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"I need to see this..."

I showed him the cooling blanket and he chuckled.

"Clearly, he doesn't want you to forget him."

"I must've made a great first impression!"

As we both had our hands on the blanket, they happened to touch. I didn't dare to look up and tried to act normal, but the light in my chest gave me away (as always).

"He seemed pretty taken by you." Barry said. "I don't blame him."

Adam called me back to reality and I snapped out of the temporary enchantment. For a couple of hours, the four of us watched TV and played video games. When we were out of popcorn, I got up to make some more. Barry followed me.

"Look, Oz. I didn't come here just to watch parents fall over their kids..." Barry clocked Adam with a knowing smile before looking back at me. "I actually wanted to steal you away for a while."

The suggestion caught me off guard, leaving butterflies swirling inside my stomach. I met his gaze and tried to determine what he was after.

"What for?"

Barry snorted with a laugh.

"It's your _birthday_ , Oz!" he answered, secretively. "But just tell me if you don't want to go."

Adam shifted on the couch.

"This is why you'll never be a good crook, Barry." he sighed. "You're too much of a gentleman."

Barry glanced at him before looking determinedly at me.

"Point taken."

He speeded to my side, wrapped his arms around me and in milliseconds I found myself in a noisy blur of lights and sounds as he took us through Central City!

* * *

Barry let me down on what had to be a green hill, but then and there it was too dark to tell. My bare feet felt grass under them, though, as I looked out at a pitch black horizon decorated with an uncountable amount of sparkling lights! Silvery stars of different sizes and clarity were dancing next to the moon, just like fairies. Everything solid seemed to fall away as I gazed into the universe.

" _When you wish upon a star_ …" Barry managed to sing before his own laugh interrupted him.

I grinned.

"You remembered."

He put his hands inside his pants pockets.

"I just figured, now that my wish to free my dad has become true, you should also be granted one."

"It's so much better than what I've been imagining..."

Our eyes locked. The stars reflected in his Earth-colored eyes.

"This is really sweet, Bear."

We lay down next to each other on the grass, losing ourselves in the view. I had a feeling that if I stared long enough at one star, I would somehow transport myself to its location. After a while, Barry sighed.

"I think I've figured out what Dr. Wells knew I hate."

"You have?"

He nodded.

"I hate that nothing lasts. Not even stars. Sooner or later their light goes out."

"What a depressing thought!"

I tried to tease him, but he wasn't in the mood.

"It's the same with people." he philosophised on. "Not every friendship is meant to last a lifetime. What does last forever is the pain when that person is gone."

I turned to the side to face him.

"But the pain only lasts a few generations, cause after that you're gone too." I pointed out. "No one will be remembered forever."

He scowled at me, which made me giggle (and that only made him stare at me more!)

"That's not funny. How can you say something so sad?"

"It's not just sad!" I exclaimed. "It's beautiful! It means every relationship, every meeting, is completely unique. One of a kind! The beauty of it is that it's rare and doesn't last forever."

He paused for a second.

"When you put it that way..." he mumbled.

I reached out and grabbed Barry's hand.

"Thank you for everything, Bear."

But the peace was gone the moment I touched him. He responded quickly by standing up. He turned to me with a look of desperation, his hands on his hips and with the starry sky in the background.

"I have to be honest with you, Oz."

I got curious.

"Shoot."

"I love Iris." he blurted out. "I've always known that! She was the first person I connected with after everything with my parents… Every path I've chosen in my life has always been leading to her. It's clear to me now that I've overlooked possibilities of ever being happy with somebody else… cause I knew she's the one."

He stopped, almost looking scared.

"You're not her, Oz."

The words stung like the sharp claws of a cat. An angry cat, taking out its aggressions on my all-too-thin heart. I felt myself trembling as the heat rose to my head and the light in my chest gave me away again.

"No." What else could I say? "No, I'm not."

I avoided his gaze and that next minute of silence couldn't end fast enough.

"But I can't overlook you."

I met his face, frowning.

"Huh?"

He smiled, cheekily.

"Your light is too strong."

I almost felt out of breath.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Barry took my arm and with a leap I was on my feet, only inches away from him. Our fingers entwined. He swallowed.

"I don't want to be the kind of guy who's with the girl because he _needs_ her." he continued, looking into my eyes. "I want to be one who's with her because he _wants_ her. And I want _you_ …"

He flashed a wide smile when he noticed my stunned face (I was starting to believe him).

"Olivia Zoe." he continued. "With your way-too-impulsive mind and childish sense of humor!"

"Hey!" I pretended to be offended. "There's nothing wrong with being like that."

He giggled as he lowered his gaze. It fell on my mouth and suddenly his hand reached up, gently stroking my jawline.

"No, there isn't."

Our heads moved closer and I could feel the brush of his breath against my cheek. I ran my fingers through his short hair and smiled when his mouth met mine. Eyes closed, we were illuminated by the light beaming out of me! It felt so right. Magical, to say the least! I pressed myself against him, forcefully, not wanting to let go of this moment and it made him fumble slightly. We laughed.

"The best… birthday… ever." I said in between kisses.

We paused to breathe and smiled at each other. Then Barry closed the space between us with another, lingering kiss.

"Olivia."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

A loud noise rumbled across the field and I turned to spot one of the brightest stars moving in the darkness above!

"A shooting star." I guessed (I didn't have a clue, to tell the truth). The light was traveling rather slowly across The Wagon.

"It's growing bigger?" Barry wondered out loud. "Watch out!"

The supposed-to-be-a-star flew straight over our heads and hit the ground on the meadow with a large crash!

"What the fudge!" I exclaimed.

Together we hurried down the hill and entered the dusty, grey mist. We both coughed, unpleasantly.

"Can you do something about this?" I asked, my voice sounding wheezy.

Barry nodded and used his super-speed to circle his arms, creating a wind that dispersed the mist. As the vision cleared, we were standing in front of what looked like a small submarine...

"A spaceship!" I jumped to it, my curiosity boosting. It was no Millennium Falcon, but the thought struck me that there has to be life in a galaxy far, far away...

Barry was too lost in his thoughts to hear me.

"There's someone in there."

Without words, I burnt the door off and Barry tucked it aside. We leaned closer to the passenger seat, expecting a red martian, but found a young man. He looked human enough, peaceful in his unconscious state, but it turned out he's not from this planet. His name is Mon-El of Daxam.

 **Olivia Zoe**

 **10th of August 2015**

* * *

 _This chapter ends with a cliffhanger, even though I'd planned this to be the final one. Olivia's grown just like I wanted her to and so has Barry :)_

 _I imagine the story goes on, but I'm afraid my ideas have run out as to what the next part should be about._ _I think Mon-El (from Supergirl) would be a good tribute to the Little Heart Team, that's why I've written him in._

 _If you have any suggestions on what might follow or just want me to continue, let me know!_

 _Until next time! :)_

* * *

INSPIRATION SONGS THAT ARE NOT MENTIONED IN THE STORY:

 _Little Heart:_ "Live it up" (Colbie Caillat), "Weightless" (Natasha Bedingfield), "Something just like this" (The Chainsmokers feat. Coldplay)

 _Olivia's love:_ "2/14" (The Band CAMINO), "Put your arms around me" (Natasha Bedingfield)

 _Leonard Snart:_ "New Romantics" (Taylor Swift)

 _Barry & Olivia: _"Go" (Cody Fry)


End file.
